The Omen Chapter One: Life as Usual
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: Ichigo works at Benehime's Down and Dirty working a night shift when he meets a mysterious dark eyed stranger who gives him a lift home, an uneventful never again occurance so why oh why does Ichigo find himself kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all I do not own ANY of the Bleach characters and claim no profit from this story, just gradification and fun XD Anyway this is an AU fic and the first one I am posting so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Rating: Eventually M but for starters K**

**Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, Shinji/Nnoitra, Shiro/Tensa, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra and many others**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure, Action, Mystery**

**Summary: Ichigo works at Benehime's Down and Dirty working a night shift when he meets a mysterious dark eyes stranger who gives him a lift home, an uneventful never again occurance so why oh why dose Ichigo find himself kidnapped? And who is going to save Shinji hell who's gonna save _him__?_**

**Enjoy, MissSilverfox666**

**The Omen**

**~The Omen: Chapter One – Life as Usual~**

_In hindsight Ichigo should have recognized the signs, should have known what those dark looming clouds meant, the lightening that pierced the air and the thunderclaps that vibrated within his being and the rain that made him shiver uncontrollably. He should have foreseen that something terrible was about to happen, should have seen that when he accepted a ride from the gorgeous dark eyed stranger that he was in far over his head just from that simple meeting…_

The day was bright and sunny when Ichigo left his apartment that morning, waving a farewell to his cheerful friend and roommate as Shinji hung out the window to remind Ichigo to call into the book store and grab Shinji's order.

Ichigo was in rather good spirits as he walked down the street, his long strides quickly eating up the distance between his home and his place of employment. Benihime's Down and Dirty was a decent if shady bar owned by the ever mysterious and ever freaky Kisuke Urahara.

Despite knowing the man for most of his life due to the fact he was an old friend of his dad's and had a hand in helping to raise him when Ichigo's mother was killed, Ichigo still found him freaky weird and a little creepy at times but the green clad man was one of the few people Ichigo really trusted.

As such when Ichigo had approached him about a job after he had finished collage with a shiny medical degree he didn't really want, Kisuke had immediately given Ichigo a job as a bartender for that Ichigo was glad. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life yet so working at a bar in the meantime seemed like a good choice, in fact he enjoyed working.

After a twenty minute walk Ichigo found himself in front of the bar, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking the front door before pushing it open and closing it behind him, turning the lock again as he slid the shades he was wearing off his eyes to sink into his vibrant orange strands. Moving further into the still dim bar, the time only being seven in the morning Ichigo cautiously made his way towards the back room, eyeing his surroundings.

It had become a quick habit every day he worked. The reason why came in the form of a furry, black and feisty two pounds of cat, its gold eyes creepy and claws eager to sink into his skin. The name of this dreaded beast was the inspiration for the bar, Benihime.

Benihime was Kisuke's violent and disagreeable cat that hated everyone, choosing to scratch and bite people or she simply looked down on everyone from a high perch, her eyes disdainful and menacing. Really that cat was freaking scary Ichigo had no clue how Kisuke could pick it up without getting covered in blood.

In Ichigo's opinion the cat was feral and evil, the only people who were never hurt was Kisuke himself and his partner Zangetsu. Zangetsu was also a friend of the family and a prominent figure in his life. The two men had been a constant in his life and were basically Uncles to Ichigo, the fact that the pair were in a romantic relationship led Ichigo to have an open mind about that sort of thing, so much so that from an early age Ichigo had suspected that he was gay.

It was funny actually, the amount of propositions he got from women he turned down in a single night were well into the two digit numbers. Ichigo still wasn't entirely sure he batted for the other team, he had a girlfriend in high school but that only lasted a few months before they had split.

Orihime, a busty orange haired woman with sparkling grey eyes had a crush on him all through high school, an attraction he hadn't noticed until his final years and when he did he decided to give it a shot but it just didn't work out. Orihime had been a little upset but accepted his feelings, she was now with another of their classmates, Uryu Ishida and they were going strong, he was happy for them.

Now if only he could have such luck in his own love life. Sighing at the thought Ichigo was thoroughly distracted and didn't see the green clad arm until the last minute as it curled around his shoulder and pulled him into a well toned pale chest a sing song voice making his eyebrow twitch.

"Good morning Ichigo!" The voice sang from above him, ignoring him as he tried to squirm out of the older mans grip with little success.

"Damnit Kisuke let go!" Ichigo grumbled loudly and punched the grinning blonde in the stomach in another attempt to free himself. It worked.

"Ichigo you're so mean!" Kisuke had pulled away and was clutching his side with a pout on his face, "Is that any way to greet your boss?" The blonde questioned mournfully. Ichigo only sneered at the older man.

"I don't appreciate being attacked in any way shape or form every damn morning." Ichigo retorted moving away from his boss and friend, heading to the back room to grab an apron, his boss following with a forlorn expression on his face.

"I was just saying good morning." Ichigo snorted at Kisuke's reply, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

"You can do that _without_ touching me I'm sure." Ichigo told him, turning back around and entering the staff break room.

"Aww but you need a hug!" Kisuke sang happily jumping out of his morose mood to pounce on the orange haired man, wrapping both of his arms around his shoulders and pulling him tight against his chest again, grinning as Ichigo's struggles had no effect.

"Damn you Kisuke your insufferable!" Ichigo growled and kicked a foot at the other man but he dodged the kick and chuckled in his ear.

"Remember not to scowl at the customers, you'll scare them off." It was the last thing Kisuke said before his arms suddenly released Ichigo, said man spinning around fast preparing to punch the crazy loon only to find himself alone in the break room.

"I hate it when you do that." Ichigo said to the empty room frowning in frustration. Kisuke seemed to thrive on annoying and antagonizing Ichigo just for the hell of it.

Ichigo shook his head shaking off his frustration at his boss and the admiration he would never admit aloud for the man's unnatural ability for disappearing and appearing out of nowhere. Even after all the years he had trained with him he had never figured out how he did it.

Yes Ichigo was trained in all styles of martial arts curtesy of the blonde and Zangetsu…he supposed he could count his father but that is quite different. His father had had the habit of attacking Ichigo at the most random of moments throughout his childhood ever since he hit thirteen. So his childhood was an assortment of kicks, punches and the like generally followed by training with Kisuke and Zangetsu after school.

The training had allowed Ichigo the ability to repeatedly beat the hell out of his father every time he tried to jump him with a sudden kick here or fist there. He wasn't the only one trained though; his twin brother and his close friend were also trained alongside him.

Shirosaki, an affected nickname due to Hichigo's pale appearance was Ichigo's albino twin brother and Tensa, Zangetsu's son were trained with Ichigo. His brother was a replica of himself just white even his hair was white the only colour he had was his intense gold eyes shrouded in black, it was some eye condition Ichigo couldn't remember the name of.

Tensa had wavy black hair that hung just below his shoulders and deep grey blue eyes that could be considered to look mournful if you didn't know him well. Ichigo and Tensa had become close friends and both worked as bartenders at Benihime's.

Ichigo wasn't sure what Shiro was doing though, he hadn't heard from his albino twin since he walked out at sixteen and never returned, Ichigo was twenty four so that was eight years ago without a single word from him.

Ichigo's scowl suddenly became vicious as he thought of his good for nothing twin. Ichigo had long since sworn to himself that the next time he saw Shiro he was going to beat the crap out of him, preferably including a kick to his smirking face because there was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that he would be smirking.

Sighing Ichigo shook off the unwelcomed thoughts like shaking off water before walking back into the bar and proceeded to open up and prepare for the first customers of a very long day.

**First chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it and review if you have anything at all to say about it positive or negative, though be warned I shall ignore anything negative :P If you have any tips for me to improve please don't hesitate I shall appreicate all comments.**

**MissSilverfox666**


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Omen: Chapter Two – The Stranger~**

Short minutes turned into long hours and soon Ichigo found himself swamped with orders, scurrying from one end of the bar to the other non stop. It wasn't surprising, it was Friday after all. But still Ichigo was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Tensa who started at six to help Ichigo for the rest of his shift then Ichigo would clock off at one and Tensa would deal with the late night stragglers and lock up.

By the time six arrived Ichigo was thoroughly sick of all the propositions and numbers sent his way by both men and women. Honestly he swore that some of the patrons only came in just to hit on him because he certainly remembered a few of them despite his lack of effectiveness when remembering peoples names and faces.

When Ichigo heard the back door open he could have smiled in relief but all he did was give a relieved sigh as the ever quiet Tensa appeared behind the bar, greeting Ichigo with the faintest of smiles.

"Good evening Ichigo." Ichigo smiled at Tensa's soft greeting before returning it.

"Hey Tensa, better buckle up it's roaring tonight." Ichigo's words earned him a soft snort, Tensa more than capable of handling the current number of drunks slumped at the bar, not to mention the many more that were half way there already.

Although their conversation was very short and brief it helped lighten Ichigo's dampened mood. Tensa's quiet presence and understanding always had that effect on Ichigo when he was feeling frustrated or depressed.

The rest of the night was far more tolerable with Ichigo and Tensa working in perfect tandem. Soon enough the efficient pair had dispersed the drunk and disorderly leaving only a bare few that came and went.

It was nearing the end of his shift when he faintly heard the door open followed by the sound of a raging storm outside, rain pounding the unrelenting pavement. Great just what he needed, a freaking storm. Ichigo silently cursed as he cleaned the bar top, he had to walk home having forgone a car in preference of walking.

Ichigo was growling vicious complaints to Lady Luck in his head when he saw a man walk up to sit at the bar. Flicking his eyes towards the man distractedly Ichigo finished wiping up a beer spill before walking down the bar to stand in front of the brown haired man, slinging a tea towel over his shoulder.

"What can I get you?" Ichigo asked of the newly arrived customer blinking when his gaze was met by a pair of rich brown eyes like melted chocolate. Ichigo literally felt his heart stutter in his chest as he noted an almost angelic face framed by a mass of thick swept back brown hair a couple of shades darker than his eyes, an obnoxious strand falling between the man's eyes to curl just above a pair of lips that looked soft as sin.

Somehow Ichigo managed to keep a straight face and not make a complete and utter fool of himself, however he did hold his breath unconsciously when the man spoke, his voice deep, rich and mesmerising.

"Scotch, if you please." Ichigo had to swallow as the stranger's voice reached his ears. Not only was it deep but also somewhat dreamy add the sophistication just pouring off the man like radiation and you get one extremely gorgeous brunette that even sitting down Ichigo could tell he was over six feet tall.

"Sure, coming right up." Ichigo managed to find his voice quickly, covering up any momentary pause as he moved off to pour the man his drink, his brain going haywire and almost short-circuiting when he turned back to place the drink in front of the man calmly seated at the bar, looking perfectly natural when it was clear that this man was wealthy.

Ichigo was saved from saying anything to possibly make a fool of himself when Tensa suddenly materialised beside him, making the orange haired man jump. Though really, Ichigo cursed himself, he should be used to it by now.

"Jeez Tensa when did you get there?" Ichigo exclaimed, startled despite himself, not noticing the brief look of surprise that shot through guarded chocolate eyes, the silent man having even surprised the observing brunette with his sudden appearance.

"It's the end of your shift." Tensa informed his friend quietly, deftly removing the tea towel from Ichigo's shoulder and making a shooing motion.

"Finally its about damn time." Ichigo muttered to himself with a sigh of relief already heading towards the back room. "I'll see you tomorrow Tensa." Ichigo said over his shoulder before he disappeared out the back, Tensa giving a subdued wave back before returning to Ichigo's previous task of cleaning the bar top.

Neither of the men noticed as brown eyes silently observed their interaction an elegant eyebrow raised in curiosity. The two bartenders were an interesting pair undoubtedly, the quiet one, Tensa moved without a sound and his movements held the elegance of a seasoned fighter in the martial arts. His quiet nature also contributed to the unexpected accomplishment of surprising the older man.

The other currently nameless bartender didn't move with refined elegance like his friend but rather had the grace of a stalking cat, fluid and sure ready to strike at any moment and yet unrefined…unpredictable. An interesting combination to be sure, not to mention that obnoxious head of orange hair anyone could spot from fifteen kilometres away.

Swirling his glass of scotch he found his eyes trailing after the nameless bartender, he seemed familiar but he couldn't place where and he was certain there was no way he could forget hair that colour, still the feeling of familiarity persisted.

Thinking for a moment the man decided to shake off the thought and drank the rest of his scotch, rising from his seat and placing the appropriate amount on the bar and moving towards the exit a faint smile on his face.

Kisuke had some very interesting people working for him both obviously trained in the arts of fighting. His high school rival hadn't changed at all he thought as he stepped out into the raging night, standing outside the shop under the connivent sign tapping his closed umbrella absently against the ground as he considered the safest way to reach his car without getting soaked to the bone...currently he couldn't think of one.

Inside the bar Ichigo had just returned from the back room and found that the brown haired stranger had disappeared. Shaking his head Ichigo told himself sternly not to think about that man, he'd never see him again and it wasn't polite to think about a complete stranger in such a way.

Giving a final farewell to Tensa Ichigo opened the front door and bravely stepped out into the raging weather outside only to dodge backwards suddenly as a black projectile shot past his face.

"Oh dear…" Ichigo barely heard the man as they both watched the path of the previously closed umbrella that had suddenly blown out or the brunette's hand when he had turned at the sound of the bar door opening, "I don't believe I will be getting that umbrella back anytime soon."

Ichigo snorted above the pouring rain and claps of thunder turning to look at the man who stood with a faint look of surprise on his face. He obviously hadn't expected that to happen.

"My apologise are you alright?" It took Ichigo a brief second to discern the man's words over the roaring storm.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ichigo replied with a shrug looking up at the black sky and wincing at the thought of having to walk home in this, it would take him double the time! Ichigo silently cursed his luck again.

Ichigo was so preoccupied in his dark thoughts that he didn't notice his current companion frown at him. The boy looked like he was actually considering walking out into the rain. His suspicions were confirmed when the orange hair was suddenly covered by the hood of a black hoddie.

"You're not seriously considering going out in that are you?" He asked, making the boy look at him.

"I got no choice in the matter, I decided to ditch my car today." Ichigo replied to the question directed at him raising an eyebrow when the man frowned.

"You'll get yourself sick if you do that," Ichigo was about to point out again that he had no other choice when he was silenced by his next words, "At least allow me to give you a lift."

"I…ah…seriously?" Ichigo stumbled out the question, surprised then after a brief look into the night he gave a noticeable grimace and turned back to the other man. "Sure, anything that isn't walking in that is fine with me."

"This way then." The stranger motioned to their left to a sleek black car he couldn't identify due to the amount of rain. Ichigo followed the man, both of them pausing for a moment before quickly moving towards the car, Ichigo's companion unlocking the car and slipping into the driver's seat while Ichigo almost dived into the passengers seat, shutting the door quickly.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as the brunette started the car, nodding in acknowledgement of Ichigo's thanks.

"Its fine, now where shall I be taking you?" Ichigo was in the process of pulling the hood off his hair when the question was asked so his answer was somewhat muffled but still heard.

"Just turn right at the intersection then turn left at the third street, my apartment is at the very top of the hill." Ichigo directed eyes squinting as the car pulled out onto the road, visibility was very low but the brunette seemed to have no problem navigating through it.

Soon enough they were pulled out in front of Ichigo's apartment the silent drive taking only seven minutes. Unbuckling the seat belt Ichigo tried very hard not to allow any unwanted thoughts into his head as he prepared to climb out.

"Thanks for the lift." Ichigo said again before slipping out into the rain, shutting the door behind him and jogging to his front door, quickly unlocking his door and slipping inside, again unaware of the brown gaze that followed him until he was safely inside before driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Rebel Gurl2012 who lifted my spirits with her review so thank you so much for your support and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**PS. Please also note chapters will not continue to be updated this quickly I have seven complete chapters but after it may take longer for me to update.**

**Cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~The Omen: Chapter Three – Kidnapped~**

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he was engulfed with warmth, stepping into his apartment, shrugging off his thoroughly drenched hoddie, throwing it on the coat rack before moving further inside the darkened apartment, eyes tracing back and forwards looking for his roommate who would no doubt jump out at him at any moment.

However his mind was on other things and he found himself glancing out the window in the kitchen his eyes sweeping across the darkness outside his mind on the stranger who had given him a lift home. After a moment a thought struck him suddenly.

He hadn't asked for the man's name. Ichigo frowned at how that thought made disappointment coil in his gut where it had no right to be. It didn't matter if he knew the man's name or not he was never going to see him again but despite that Ichigo found himself wishing he had at least asked for the name to accompany those brilliant eyes he had glimpsed.

Ichigo was so distracted that he didn't notice a darker patch of shadows creeping up behind him until said shadow made a sudden retarded squeal and pounced on him, making him and the shadow fall to the floor with several undignified grunts, curses and giggles as they fell into a tangled heap.

"Damnit Shinji you're worse than Kisuke!" Ichigo growled as he disentangled himself from his grinning blonde haired friend who giggled at him.

"Hehe I'll take that as a compliment!" Shinji replied with a razor sharp grin. "You're home early I wasn't expecting you until much later if at all thanks to this storm." Shinji commented after the two men had regained their feet.

"Yeah is like a damn cyclone out there," Ichigo grumbled as he moved away from the kitchen window and into the lounge room, "I got a lift." He explained while simultaneously pulling off his damp shirt that had somehow escaped being completely drenched, working his way to the bathroom for a shower.

"A lift from who?" Shinji questioned slightly befuddled. No one he knew owned a car aside from Tensa and he was working now and Kisuke who wouldn't be able to navigate in such weather so who could possibly have given Ichigo a lift home?

"Um…" Ichigo's voice was distracted as he hopped from foot to foot as he slipped off his clinging jeans, throwing them across the room with his shirt before addressing Shinji's question. "I didn't ask his name."

"WHAT!" Ichigo winced at Shinji's shrill voice, clapping his hands over his ears and glaring at the blonde. "You got a ride from a stranger?" Shinji asked his voice still far too loud.

"Yeah what of it?" Ichigo growled irritated with his friend's antics.

"What of it? Are you serious?" Shinji exclaimed, "What if he was a psycho what if nhm!" He was cut off by the sudden contact of Ichigo's foot to his face.

"Just shut up already," Ichigo glowered at his fallen friend, "It was either walk in the damn storm and very likely getting sick or getting a lift the way I see it the second was the better option."

"What about staying with Kisuke and Zangetsu hmm?" Shinji questioned with a wince as he stood. Ichigo's scowl only deepened.

"And have to do chores for the man for an entire month I don't think so." Ichigo argued grumpily, he hated when Shinji went all mother hen on him, "And besides I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"I know that but you still shouldn't just accept rides from complete strangers." Shinji insisted stubbornly, sure he might have been all for meeting new people but you don't go jumping in their car just after meeting them.

"Urgh would you just shut up already it's not like I'm going to see the guy ever again anyway." Ichigo growled frustrated.

"I know, I know but…" Shinji just held up his hands and sighed at the look of utter death sent his way and wisely shut up, he had a healthy survival instinct. "Okay I'll shut up but honestly it's not like you to accept a lift from someone you know let alone someone you don't and it isn't like you not to ask for a name." That was the thing Shinji was confused about most, normally Ichigo boarded on paranoia when it came to new people.

Ichigo had gone strangely silent at his friend's statement, causing Shinji to frown at him. What was wrong with him? Ichigo for his part was looking at the bathroom floor, finding the black and white tiles fascinating as he tried not to blush while mumbling out an answer.

"I had other things on my mind…" Shinji barely heard Ichigo, his frown deepening when Ichigo didn't look up. Shinji was about to ask what his problem was when he noticed that the tips of Ichigo's ears where flushed with the tell tale pink of a blush. He snapped his mouth shut and stared down at the orange haired man who was blushing in embarrassment.

There was several minutes of utter silence before Shinji broke out into uncontrollable laughter, doubling over and holding his stomach while Ichigo blushed deeper and glowered down at him.

"It's not funny asshole!" Ichigo growled out fiercely, swatting his friend across the head.

"Yes it fucking is!" Shinji retorted regaining control of himself and grinning like a madman, "You don't stub your toe on any of the completely hot guys you know and you're suddenly thinking dirty thoughts about a stranger? Priceless!"

Ichigo growled and barely resisted the urge to punch Shinji before all his anger just suddenly disappeared at the thought of the dark haired stranger, his eyes glazing over as he pictured him in his mind and speaking before he thought.

"You can't blame me for it Shinji," Ichigo barely registered what he was saying and would be mortified about it later but at that moment he felt a wistful and slightly longing smile cross his face, "The man's fucking sex on legs."

Shinji's eyebrows rose at his friend's words and proceeded to tease him more, the eventful evening ending with a kick to Shinji's face by an irate and embarrassed Ichigo before Shinji finally let up and let Ichigo shower in peace before the pair went to bed.

Shinji was asleep the moment his head hit his pillow but Ichigo lay in bed for several minutes thinking of the stranger before drifting off with a pair of dark chocolate eyes being his last thought.

Neither man noticed when the front door slowly creaked open, Shinji being a heavy sleeper and Ichigo too exhausted for his subconscious warning bells to wake him. A rough hand clamping around his mouth however jolted him awake instantly.

Kicking out wildly Ichigo felt a solid form against his foot and the sound of a loud thump followed a second later by several curses but he wasn't paying attention he was too busy wrestling the other man off of him freeing his mouth after a good elbow to the face but he didn't manage any more than a deep breath and a good knee in the man's gut, rolling out of the bed and to his feet falling into a defensive stance even while he drew in a breath to yell.

He was cut off before he could even begin by a hand holding a cloth soaked in some kind of chemical. Ichigo jerked away and tried of fight back but he had already breathed in the fumes emitting from the rag and felt his head spin as he stumbled trying to hurt the man who had appeared out of no where but his fist was easily brushed aside and the cloth was once again pressed over his mouth and nose.

Ichigo struggled desperately, trying not to breathe in any more of the fumes but a good firm punch to his gut soon rendered his efforts useless as he felt consciousness leave him, his eyes rolling back as he hit the ground hard.

Before Ichigo completely lost consciousness he heard a muffled yell and his eyes went wide, his last thought being directed worriedly at his blonde friend then his world went blank.

**OMG Ichigo! Nah he's made of tougher stuff than that. Hope you all enjoyed chapter three and once again all reivews are welcomed. **

**Now for anyone who can guess why Ichigo got kidnapped in the first place I give you a figurative yummy Ichigo shaped cookie and the promise to update the next two chapters at the same time if someone guesses correctly.**

**Cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back! Unfortunately no one has yet guessed correctly why Ichi was kidnapped however RebelGurl2012's guess was certainly an appropriate one so a Ichi cookie for you and here is the next chapter for you all!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~The Omen: Chapter Four – Blackmail~**

Sosuke Aizen was a patient man. It was a well known fact especially by his employees so it was not a surprise that the man sat as serenely as ever as he watched the scenario play out before him, his face set into a calm expression that revealed nothing of what he felt.

What he actually felt though was a faint itching annoyance as he once again listened to the pair bicker before him. Honestly Kaname was always offended by Grimmjow's mere existence so this was not an uncommon occurrence.

Aizen had long since ceased to care what the squabbles were about and simply watched them over the top of his entwined hands as they argued heatedly before his desk, both seeming to disregard the fact that they were basically shouting in their boss's office.

Aizen repressed a sigh and resigned himself to settling yet another dispute between the pair. Aizen wasn't entirely sure why the two had such resentment towards each other but it was tiring to deal with and he was sorely tempted to let Gin deal with it.

That thought lightened Aizen's mood. It would be very entertaining to witness that as his dark haired third in command had a distinct dislike towards his second and close friend, again he was not specifically sure why but he could hazard a guess. Gin Ichimaru always had a unique personality that caused several reactions from people including fear, intimidation, awe and hate he was also considered by many to be creepy with his slitted eyes and permanent sly smile.

As tempting as that thought was though Aizen dismissed it in preference to firmly reprimanded both of his subordinates in his smooth even tone that was pleasantly threatening. The matter was soon resolved with a grudging truce made between the two after several threats from both sides.

Once Aizen was alone he allowed himself a deep sigh and rubbed at his temples where a headache had formed throughout the ordeal. Kaname had insisted several times in less than five minutes that Aizen dismiss Grimmjow causing another round of loud and colourful cursing on Grimmjow's part, furious enough to forego his usual caution around his boss when it came to profanities.

In the end Aizen had ordered an appropriate punishment for Grimmjow, much to Kaname's apparent approval. Grimmjow had simply glared in hatred at the brown skinned man before bowing to his boss with clenched teeth and storming out of the office barely restraining himself for slamming the door, an action that would no doubt earn him a harsher punishment as it was he was let off light this time.

Aizen sat silently at his desk and closed his eyes for a minute his thoughts suddenly wandering to a head of orange hair. Aizen frowned and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling above as he leaned back. For some reason that young man from the bar kept nudging his way into his thoughts and distracting him from his work.

Another sigh escaped him as he shook the thoughts of the boy away only realising belatedly that he was no longer alone in his office. Standing perfectly still and silent behind his chair was none other than his sneaky silver haired friend who seemed to enjoy sneaking up on him more than he did toying with other's emotions.

"And how long do you plan on standing over my shoulder Gin?" Aizen asked long since used to the fact that Gin could catch him off guard though he didn't particularly like it.

A grin stretched the man's lips wider as he came around, unceremoniously falling into one of the chairs before Aizen's desk and ignoring Aizen's question completely he asked one of his own.

"Kana-chan and Grimmjow at it again?" Gin asked of Aizen with gleeful malice – Gin wholeheartedly returned Kaname's feelings of hatred and always made sure to annoy the other man as often as he could.

"Yes." Aizen replied simply before leaning further back in his chair appearing like he would never before anyone else. Gin was his closest friend and the only one that truly understood any part of the man.

"So what was it this time?" Gin asked with a smirk, Grimmjow always had a knack of pissing off Kaname, one almost as effective as Gin's making the blue haired volatile man one of Gin's favourites, though it was debatable whether Grimmjow liked or hated Gin, no one was really sure on the matter not even the man himself.

"I didn't care enough to listen." Aizen replied with yet another sigh it was after all the third time that day the pair had been in his office shouting at each other so Aizen was thoroughly exhausted and irritated with them both.

Aizen's annoyed reply made Gin chuckle and grin wider. Aizen never usually showed any emotion even to him but it was times like this Aizen found it hard to hold back his frustration well at least when it came to the silver haired man, no one else knew how to read his expressions.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at his amused friend but couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed with him. It was always like that, no matter how much Gin may grate on other's nerves he never seemed to be able to entice Aizen's wrath much to the annoyance of many of his employees.

"Well then since you're in such a bad mood would you like me to come back later?" Gin asked, raising an unmarked yellow envelope, "I did actually come in here for a reason."

Aizen eyed the envelope. Such things were always an attempt at blackmail, all of which had failed. He usually let Gin handle them but if Gin was here with it than what was inside the envelope Gin thought was of Aizen's notice.

Aizen felt himself curious, it had been a long time since he was truly challenged and held out his hand for the envelope, wondering just what anyone could have found on him to warrant his attention.

Upon opening the envelope Aizen frowned and his eyes narrowed. In it were two pictures and a note. Aizen bypassed the note for the moment and looked at the first photo, an unfamiliar face tilted back, blood leaking from the corner of his swollen jaw, the man was unconscious but it was the second image that had his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Standing out almost as obnoxiously as in real life was orange hair, his eyes closed and a grimace twisting his features even unconscious. After glowering at the photo a little longer Aizen turned his attention to the note.

Gin's smile had disappeared even before the contents of the envelope had hit the desk; he had already seen it after all and recognized Aizen's description of the young orange haired bartender he had driven home because the boy was crazy enough to try and walk in the damn storm.

Gin waited patiently for Aizen to finish reading the note, having already read it and deduced that the person behind the kidnapping of two completely unrelated individuals was none other than the former CEO of the Las Noches Corporation previously Hueco Mundo Exports.

When Aizen's eyes met Gin's over the table they were hard with anger and disgust, Aizen was no saint and had breached his fair share of laws and disregarded many morals on his rise to power but he had never used an innocent.

"Call the Espada together." Aizen's voice was hard with displeasure. Gin obeyed and left the office leaving Aizen staring at the picture of the orange haired man, a large bruise already formed on the boy's right cheek. Tearing his eyes away from the image Aizen decided to do a little research before he headed to the Espada meeting and was completely unprepared by what he discovered only then recognizing why the boy seemed so familiar.

He hurt. That was the first thought that crossed Ichigo's muddled mind, consciousness slowly returning to him. He was also uncomfortable; his hands were pulled behind his back tightly. At that realization memories suddenly flooded back to Ichigo and he cursed through the material forced between his teeth.

Blinking open his eyes Ichigo found that the world wanted to spin around in crazy circles or was that his head? He didn't know and didn't care all that mattered now was finding a way out of this mess he had somehow been thrown into. Thinking Ichigo asked himself if he had pissed anyone off lately but couldn't think of anyone.

Shaking his head to knock the thoughts away was a bad idea because his head fuzzed up and made him feel dizzy. After reining in the uncomfortable sensation Ichigo managed to blink open his eyes to find out where he was but all he could see was black.

Ichigo frowned at the darkness. He had opened his eyes hadn't he? A second after that thought he realized there was a bag over his head and he released another growl and began to struggle, dizziness or not.

In the middle of his futile struggling Ichigo heard a loud bang and several sets of feet entering through the door that had just been thrown open.

"Ah the little strawberry's awake good." Ichigo immediately wanted to be out of his restraints and be able to punch the guy who had spoken but settled for a growl instead.

"Ha looks like he's got bite don'tcha think?" This time the voice was different a rather high male voice.

"Heh not for long." Ichigo tensed at that knowing what was coming but the fist in his stomach still insulted before it was followed up with several more punches to his gut; the last hit strong enough to knock over the chair was chained to and he hit the floor with a thump and muffled groan of pain.

What followed left Ichigo breathless as the blows rained down on him. He could feel that they had broken his left wrist with a hard stomp on it and he could taste blood in his mouth. He was barely conscious when the assault finally stopped, the voices indistinct as Ichigo was dragged into unconsciousness once again, the darkness a lot more welcoming then the intense pain radiating throughout his entire body.

**Another chapter completed *phew* Poor Ichi I picked on him massively in this chapter but he'll get over it won't you Ichi?**

_**Ichigo: What the hell woman! Why the hell am I always the one who gets tortured?**_

**Me: Because everyone loves to see you in pain! Hehe it's so much fun!**

_**Ichigo: *Sulks in corner while cursing author***_

**Well that's it from me hope you enjoyed!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! How is everyone? I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, it feels so very nice to get positive feedback. Anyway her is chapter Five for all you lovely reviewers!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~The Omen: Chapter Five – The Espada Meeting~**

An unusually prominent frown was upon Aizen's brow when Gin returned to his office, raising a slim silver eyebrow in curiosity. Gin padded silently into the room, skirting around Aizen's desk to once again stand behind him.

Aizen was at that moment contemplating his computer screen, the source of Aizen's out of character expression. On his screen was two different photos. At first Gin thought it was the same one done in negative but quickly realized that they were two completely different people who looked exactly alike.

"Whoa, that's just freaky." Gin spoke into the silence, his eyes opening further to look more closely at the two. "Who knew Shiro had a twin." The comment was meant as a joke but at Aizen's next words his eyes opened all the way in a rare moment of surprise.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, twin brother of Hichigo Kurosaki." Aizen's eyes flick back briefly over his shoulder to catch his friend's reaction and it was very much similar to his own. "It would appear Shiro has some explaining to do." Aizen added as he looked back at the screen.

"Yeah no kidding." Gin said in reply, shaking his head and closing his eyes once more. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out?" Gin questioned after a minute of silence.

Aizen thought for a moment before answering Gin's question. Truthfully he wasn't certain how the albino would react to learning that his brother had been kidnapped however, Shiro was an oddity and acted unpredictably – which was exactly why Aizen hired him.

"I am not sure but I should think that he would have at least some concern about his twin." Aizen replied sighing and switching his laptop off. Rising from his chair Aizen walked towards the door, Gin falling into step behind him without a second thought and the two walked towards the meeting room together.

Pain. It was all Ichigo felt as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He sometimes woke to silence and sometimes to now familiar voices. He could tell which one was which now he even knew their names which would be helpful once he figured out a way to get out of there and find Shinji.

Thoughts of his blonde friend had assaulted him after he woke after the first beating and they stayed with him throughout the second. He didn't know how much time had passed but so far he had been beaten three times, he really hoped they didn't do it again, he hurt too much.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ichigo caught the snatch of conversation through his haze only for it to suddenly clear at the next words, "Boss said we weren't ta kill 'im."

Ichigo shivered unconsciously at the voice, he hated it. It was high pitched and slightly raspy, it made his skin crawl. The owner of the voice was a man named Di Roy.

"We do as the Boss says and keep him here." The curt answer came from what Ichigo assumed was a giant of a man, his voice was deep and rumbly. His name was Edorad.

"Yeah but he didn't say anything about playing with him." This last man sounded somewhere between the other two, Di Roy was a scrawny thing Ichigo knew that just by the size of his fist. This last guy seemed to be the calmest of the others, Nakim.

Ichigo wasn't sure about these situations as this was the first time he was in one but shouldn't those who did the kidnapping keep their names to themselves? Surely even if there was little to no chance of him getting out of their he would still be able to report their names when they let him go…_if_ they let him go.

Shiro was irritated beyond belief. He had been asleep when there was a pounding on his door and the little shit who dared to disturb him calmly informed him he was to report to the meeting hall in five minutes before doing the smart thing and bolting out of there before Shiro got his hands on him.

He hated being woken up especially after a long night of work. Just what the hell does Aizen want now? He thought to himself as he slouched his way to the meeting room and taking his seat at the table grumbling under his breath the whole time and ignoring the others.

At the head of the table on either side of the centre seat sat the two most opposing people he had ever known. Ulquiorra Schiffer the ever expressionless and bored black haired man with large eyes like dark emeralds sat to the left of Aizen's currently vacant chair. Ulquiorra was the fourth Espada and the most obviously loyal.

Across from him there was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, a man Shiro had come to like instantly when they had first met, he was the sixth Espada and was just as violent and chaotic as himself. He also had the most ridiculous coloured hair, it was blue for fucks sake so were his eyes only they were a richer shade, it was honestly the craziest hair colour he had yet seen…well aside from a certain head of orange hair.

Shiro's mood suddenly dropped further at the thought of his orange haired twin he hadn't seen in the past eight years. Ichigo was pissed off with him he knew that much, the same with one of their younger sisters, he wasn't so certain about his dad though.

Sighing Shiro shook off the depressing thoughts. It was too late to do anything about it now, he had left returning back for far too long and they would surely kick him right back out. Shiro was thoroughly depressed when Aizen finally entered the room, gaining everyone's attention with just his mere presence alone. Behind him stood the every sneaky Gin Ichimaru, Shiro liked Gin, he was fun and they had become great friends throughout these past six years.

"Good morning my dear Espada, I apologise for the short notice but we have a serious problem that needs to be dealt with quickly." Everyone's attention was even more riveted on the brunette than before; even the ever sleeping Stark was sitting up and watching his boss intently.

Shiro felt uneasy, it wasn't like Aizen to skip the tea and pointless babble so something must seriously be off. He felt a coil of dread curl in his gut slowly edging its way further up as Aizen's eyes swept around the table and pausing longer on Shiro before moving on. That coil sat poised in his chest ready to strike his heart. He had no logical reason for feeling like this so why then did he feel like he was about to be cleaved in two?

Aizen sat at the table with Gin standing quietly behind him, his smile for once not present and replaced by an unhappy frown tinged with a hint of disgust. Aizen's expression though a lot harder to read seemed to hold similar emotions if Shiro's observation was correct. Tousen to Aizen's right didn't have any expression at all.

"It appears an old enemy of ours has risen once again," Aizen began getting straight to business, "You all remember Barragan I'm sure." Several faces showed acknowledgement. "He has decided to once again try his hand at usurping me and has resorted to petty means."

Aizen didn't bother to hide the disgust in his voice as he spoke and it sent chills down everyone's spin. An angry Aizen was fucking scary and no one ever wants to be on the receiving end…unless they had a death wish.

"Barragan has kidnapped two young men who are completely unrelated to any of this and have threatened to kill them unless certain demands are met." As he said this Aizen pressed a hidden button on the table and a hologram appeared in the middle of the table showing two images.

Shiro's eyes widened to impossibly proportions and he felt that dread strike his heart followed closely by fear. The hologram showed two people a blonde haired man he had never seen before but the other one was a face he recognized only too well.

"Ichigo!" It was out of Shiro's mouth before he could stop it, all eyes turning to him as he rose from his chair and glowered down the table at Aizen, fury now eclipsing his fear. "What the fuck are they doing with Ichigo?"

His out burst left everyone in the room stunned aside from Aizen and Gin. Shiro while usually just as volatile as Grimmjow never addressed Aizen like that and it left his comrades confused and shocked.

Aizen regarded Shiro calmly quickly noting the fear, worry and fury in his bright golden eyes. I would appear Shiro held more affection for the brother he had never once mentioned than Aizen had thought. He expected him to react but not quite like this.

Shiro almost couldn't take Aizen's silence as he was critically observed with hard chocolate eyes before they suddenly and unexpectedly softened it was just as unnerving as the first time he had seen that expression aimed his way. It had been six years since Shiro had attacked Aizen after running into him on the street and it was six years since he had decided to follow Aizen. During that time Aizen had developed an affection for Shiro akin to that of a father but still vastly different, more like a mentor.

"I'm afraid it would be my fault that your brother was dragged into this." Aizen's words sent a shockwave of surprise throughout the Espada ranks. "It would appear that those sent to tail me misinterpreted my interaction with your brother two nights ago when I happened to enter his place of employment. It was storming and rather foolishly he was going to walk through it so I instead gave him a lift to his apartment."

Shiro just stared at Aizen. He had met Ichigo? And what did he mean by misinterpret? As soon as he asked himself the question he answered it and gave a growl of frustration and anger.

"Of course it is highly likely the saw the resemblance to you." Aizen added almost as an after thought. It was a high probability, Aizen himself had noticed something familiar about the young man but he had been far too preoccupied to notice. Shiro looked pissed and ashamed at the same time at Aizen's statement and Aizen decided to ease his fears.

"I wouldn't be too concerned about him _Hichigo_." Shiro froze at the use of his real name, quickly deducing that Aizen had done a background check on Ichigo and had found him in it. Damn. "Those who took him while efficient when it comes to the actual kidnapping they are not intelligent enough to keep their location unknown to the person they are trying to blackmail."

Shiro frowned at Aizen as he indicated the picture of Ichigo which had blown up in size. Shiro studied it and quickly spotted what Aizen had.

"We know exactly where they are." Aizen said and cast his gaze around the room to the other Espada who were alternating between giving their attention to their boss and staring at Shiro. "Shiro, Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra will handle retrieving the two captives." Shiro was surprised and grateful at the same time to be in the assault team. He would get his brother back if he had to tear the damn warehouse down with his bare hands.

"Szayel you will prepare medical treatment for them both the rest of you are going to send our old enemy a little message." Aizen was smirking as he said those last words and there was nothing at all pleasant about the expression. Shiro shivered as he retook his seat and listened quietly to the plan Aizen had devised. Shiro was leaving with the other three an hour later.

**So what happens next? I'm sure we all know the answer to that one don't we?**

**Shiro: Stop trying to be mysterious woman, you suck at it.**

**Me: Shiro you meanie! *cries and runs to Aizen* Aizen Shiro's being mean to me!**

**Aizen: *sighs* Shiro I thought I told you to be nice.**

**Shiro: Yeah but…*cut of by deadly glare from Aizen* right. *gulps***

**Anyway please review!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! How is everyone doing? I have another chapter for you all and we get to see Shiro's protective side!**

**Shiro: I don't have a protective side!**

**Me: Sure you do**

**Shiro: Don't **

**Me: Really well then I guess it wouldn't bother you that Ichigo is being molested by Szayel**

**Shiro: *runs to Szayel's room* Oi get your perverted hands off him asshole!**

**Me: O.o' I rest my case. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~The Omen: Chapter Six – The Rescue~**

It was dark. That was all that Ichigo's brain registered as he hung limp from a pair of chains somehow attached to the ceiling. After the third beating he had received and after slipping back into darkness after hearing his captor's conversation Ichigo had regained consciousness only to find himself suspended a metre off the ground, his shoulders tugging painfully every time he moved so much as a millimetre.

The bag was still over his head so he couldn't see anymore than when he had first woken here. He hurt so bad it was hard for him to stay conscious for more than five minutes. Ichigo preferred to be unconscious. Because every time he woke up he was met with painful torture.

It seemed that the three holding him captive had decided to 'play with him' and by play he means the several shallow cuts and burns that littered his currently bare chest and arms.

How long had it been since he'd been kidnapped from his own home? Ichigo didn't know and didn't really care all that much, he just wanted to get out of there but a fat chance he had of that. He was covered in seeping wounds that hurt every time he moved and not to mention the fact he's chained to the fucking ceiling and he didn't have the slightest clue of where he was or where Shinji was.

Ichigo sighed in frustration and pain as he hung limp and in agony. It hurt so much, too much he just wanted to curl up into a ball and go to sleep if only to escape the pain that shot through his body every second like a relentless electric shock.

It was barely a second after he sighed that he realized just what a bad idea that was. They had stayed in the room since the first beating and had heard him. Ichigo was too far gone into unconsciousness and pain delirium to understand what they were saying all he heard was their approaching footsteps and wished futilely that they would disappear, that this was all just a really bad dream and he would wake up safe and comfortable in his bed.

He felt them standing around him and he couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped his throat. He was in far too much pain to give a shit about that ridiculous thing known as pride nor could he muster any physical defiance, his body had been broken long ago and no longer responded to his brain, not that it was being of much help of late. A pain clouded mind couldn't do much except think about the pain and wishing it would stop.

He heard laughter around him. They found it very amusing to watch the boy who was blinded, restrained and bleeding whimper like a girl. It was fucking hilarious in their opinion, hilarious enough for them to taunt him as Di Roy pulled out a wicked looking dagger and tapped it against his chin thoughtfully, thinking of where he would make his next mark.

A grin suddenly stretched Di Roy's face as a wonderful idea came to him and with an evil cackle told the other two to stand back. They did so without any qualms and watched curiously wondering just what their smallest comrade had in mind. That question was answered when Di Roy laid the tip of the dagger just above Ichigo's heart and to the right, completely prepared to cut a very large 'x' across his heart one deep enough to leave a very noticeable scar without killing him.

Just as Di Roy was about to press down with the dagger there was a very loud bang and an entire wall was completely obliterated in a violent explosion.

"What the fuck!" Di Roy exclaimed in surprise and anger at being interrupted and turned to the large opening in the wall opposite where he stood, seeing nothing but fire for the moment.

"Edorad check it out." Nakim suddenly ordered pulling out a gun from his hip holster and aiming it at the hole and turning his head slightly to the larger man beside him. "I'll cover you."

Edorad nodded his acquiesce and pulled out his own weapon and aimed it warily at the gap as he cautiously moved forward, stepping carefully over the debris and scanning the flames with critical eyes.

The other pair watched as Edorad neared the blown up wall, carefully scanning the flames also. Edorad neared to a metre of the flames but could still see nothing so it was one hell of a surprise to suddenly see a figure shoot out of the fire a glint of silver in a white hand.

Edorad's scream ended in a disturbing gurgle, a long slim blade protruding from the back of his neck. He hadn't even had the chance to fire. The reason why came in the form of a very pissed off Shiro who held the hilt of the dagger buried deep into the throat of someone he had once known and had long since wanted to kill. His day brightened even further as he regarded another two men he had met a long time ago and equally hated, looking around the man he had impaled and grinned maniacally.

"What the fuck!" Di Roy repeated his earlier exclamation and glared at the albino who ripped his dagger free from Edorad's throat and glared right back, his grin having retreated at the sight of his brother behind the pair who still stood before his prone form. Shiro felt anger grow and consume his vision so it was very lucky that Grimmjow and Nnoitra decided to make their appearance through the door to the right of the unlucky kidnappers, kicking it down with a loud echo around the abandoned warehouse that was once known as the Hogyoku, the centre of the drug trade in Seireitei and Karakura.

"Yo fucktards how ya been?" It was Nnoitra who greeted the pair who had turned to glare in his direction or more precisely in Grimmjow's direction. Said man was grinning even more manically than Shiro had a moment ago. He was going to enjoy beating the crap out of them only this time he'd get to kill them too. The reason why? All three of the assholes had once served as Grimmjow's Fracción or subordinates which ever. They had pissed him off and it was just great when Aizen had discovered they were leaking information to that scarred old goat Barragan.

"You!" Di Roy growled at Grimmjow, ignoring Nnoitra. He'd kill him after he killed Grimmjow and that fucking smirk he now had on his face. Without a thought Di Roy went after Grimmjow brandishing his dagger hazardously. Nakim, who still kept a wary eye on Shiro before him and the two at the door, could have strangled Di Roy himself but nonetheless charged stupidly towards the door. They'd have better luck if they attacked together.

They found out very quickly that it was a suicidal attempt as they were promptly beaten to the floor by a grinning Nnoitra and a smirking Grimmjow. Shiro ignored the activity by the door and quickly made his way to his brother who hung from the ceiling by a pair of thick rusty chains.

Shiro couldn't help but stare at the wounds that decorated his brother's skin and growled in vicious fury and wished that he had killed that bastard slowly in a similar fashion to what his two comrades were experiencing. Breathing in harshly Shiro kicked his fury into the back corner of his mind and kept it there for later. Ichigo came first.

Outside the warehouse and watching with expressionless eyes was Aizen himself who had accompanied the assult group. Gin stood behind him, leaning casually against the car but Aizen knew at a moment's notice his friend could whip out the short sword he hid on his person and gut any threat that came their way.

Despite the fact that Aizen's usual eternal smirk of amusement was gracing his leader's face Gin was very acutely aware of the fury that raged behind his guarded eyes and felt that same fury himself. So much so that he almost wished he were in the burning warehouse so he could kill the assholes that had kidnapped the kids. Little did he know Aizen was having similar thoughts as he valiantly kept himself from entering the warehouse and let his subordinates deal with it.

"What do you think he'll do?" Gin asked suddenly into the silence, his lips set in a grim line rather than his usual grin. Aizen's head titled to the side as he glanced back at his second in command, not needing him to elaborate his meaning.

"After my little message he will very likely bide his time," Aizen replied turning back to the warehouse with a thoughtful expression, "He isn't stupid after all but that cannot be said for those he employees." Gin snorted at this agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway." Gin said after a moment, "It'll be like the other two times he's tried to challenge you, he'll lose." Gin's grin had returned at the thought, it was always more lively and interesting when Barragan was their opponent after all he would have to have a brain to have run the company efficiently before Aizen came in and took it over.

"Indeed." Aizen replied, also amused by the prospect but he had a feeling that this would be the last time they would have to deal with Barragan. Why? Because he was going to kill him.

Inside the warehouse Shiro had carefully unlocked each chain with the key he had fished off Edorad's body and carefully cradled his injured brother in his arms removing the bag over his head and staring down at barely open amber brown eyes.

Ichigo was confused. What had happened? Ichigo was certain he was about to be tortured again but the expected pain had never come, only a very loud bang and something hard had hit his head, knocking him unconscious, the piece of rubble laying innocently by his dangling feet.

Sometime later Ichigo as brought back when he suddenly felt the strain on his shoulders disappear causing bolts of pain to ricochet around his kinked muscles but he didn't have the energy to scream. After beating back the pain with his exhausted but determined mind Ichigo felt the bag over his head being removed and he suddenly realized someone was holding him, an arm slung around his shoulders and one appearing at his knees to lift him up into a pair of arms.

Completely stricken by the sudden change Ichigo managed, albeit slowly, to open his eyes the tiniest crack and what met his wary eyes had him believing he was still dreaming because there was no way that he'd be here, no way…

"_Shiro…" _It was barely audible but the albino heard his nickname said and briefly winced when he realized that the next time Ichigo saw him he would not get even a confused greeting like this but rather a fist or foot somewhere on his person. He grimaced at the thought but ignored it as Ichigo returned to oblivion and carefully carried him out of the collapsing warehouse and out to the waiting car and his boss.

Gin, standing behind Aizen, opened the car door as Shiro approached. Nodding his thanks to his silver haired superior Shiro carefully placed Ichigo in the back seat before following after him.

Aizen had taken the front seat while Gin got behind the wheel and started the engine, driving off and leaving Grimmjow, Nnoitra and the elusive Ulquiorra to finish the job. It had been Ulquiorra who had planted the bomb and it was he who had been busily planting more while the other three of the team dealt with what lay inside.

Green eyes watched from a nearby shadow as the car drove off, silently wishing to himself that the orange haired man would be alright. Despite his cold attitude Ulquiorra was actually quite the moral man and viewed such acts to be below him and held those who did them in contempt.

Shaking that thought off Ulquiorra looked down to the unconscious blonde man he had fished out in his search of the building. He was reclined in the back of the vehicle Ulquiorra stood by, waiting for Nnoitra and Grimmjow to return. The blonde held only a few injuries but was heavily sedated and wouldn't likely wake up for a couple of days.

With that thought Ulquiorra shook his head and got behind the wheel of the car. Grimmjow and Nnoitra had finished. In silence the group followed the same path the other car had taken. None so much as glancing back as the warehouse blew to pieces in their wake.

**Kabooooom! Don't we just love explosions? Anyway Ichi is finally out of his private hell!**

**Ichigo: It's about damn time what the hell took so long?**

**Shiro: Aizen was being an ass and wanted to see how long you could last.**

**Ichigo: That bastard!**

**Aizen: *sigh* Ichigo you of all people should know Shiro is lying we didn't know you were kidnapped until yesterday**

**Ichigo: Oh sorry Aizen, *grabs Shiro* I'm gonna kick your ass *Shiro runs with Ichigo chasing after him***

**Aizen: Such children**

**Me: Don't forget you're going to fall for the orange child *is ignored by Aizen* humph how rude**

**Anywho I'd love to know what you think please review or rate either or**

**Cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello how is everyone?**

**Shiro: Bored as hell**

**Me: I don't need comments from the peanut gallery Shiro**

**Shiro: The what?**

**Me: *sigh* Never mind anyway I have a new chapter for you! And guess what**

**Shiro: What?**

**Me: We get to see Shiro get pwned by Ichi!**

**Shiro: WHAT?**

**Ichigo: Sweet! Hey come here Shiro *evil smirk***

**Me: Well I'll leave the boys to it have fun reading!**

**MissSilverfox666 **

**~The Omen: Chapter Seven – Reunited Twins~**

It had been four days since Aizen received the typical yellow envelope containing the picture of one unconscious and very badly beaten Ichigo Kurosaki. It had been three days since they had gotten the boy out of that warehouse and it had also been three days since he was last conscious.

Were Aizen a weaker and less intelligent man he would have been concerned about the boy's lack of consciousness but having spent many long years in his line of work had gained himself an intimate knowledge of the various types of torture and the effects they had on different types of people.

There were numerous numbers of reactions, almost half as many as the tortures known but they were generalized into two different groups. One was when the victim was extremely traumatized and suffered from frequent bouts of unconsciousness and nervous fits and the inability to sleep without returning to the nightmare and waking up screaming and a withdrawal from society sometimes to the extent that they feared everyone around them, many committed suicide. It was a horrible thing to watch and Aizen found it highly distasteful to cause.

Then there were those who bottled it up and became distant from everyone. In some ways it was similar to the others but it was far more dangerous to deal with such trauma in silence. Those who bottled it up also suffered from horrific nightmares but were still able to function in society, even in the many different kinds of relationships but eventually it would destroy them and the percentage of deaths was also very high, almost none of them survived and if they did they were scarred.

They were the general groups; however the boy had been out cold for three days with nary a twitch. He didn't toss and turn, never made a sound. He simple lay perfectly still in the bed, his breathing regular and heart rate normal.

Quite frankly Aizen was confounded. He had never seen this type of reaction before, he had seen many a victim remain unconscious for a month but it was always accompanied by erratic breathing that had to be carefully monitored and much tossing and turning and crying out in fear and despair.

But this boy fell under none of that.

Currently Aizen had found himself at the infirmary gazing down at the slightly grimacing face, somewhat intrigued by the scowl that marred the boy's forehead even in such a state.

At present it was the early hours of the morning, early and late enough that Szayel Aporro Grantz the eighth Espada and his scientist as well as his medical personnel, was no where to be seen, having returned to his quarters to gather the little amount of sleep the pink haired man allowed himself. Sometimes Aizen wondered how the man functioned with so little rest but he was not concerned about his performance, it was perfectly flawless even if he hadn't slept for a week. It was admirable.

Aizen honestly wasn't sure why he had come here but he didn't leave, instead he walked closer to the boy's bed on silent steps as not to wake the quietly snoring albino who was draped over the edge of the bed, his arms crossed and his head resting atop them.

Aizen took his time in moving closer, critically observing the two men with his dark eyes, keenly observing the identical bone structure and the shape of the eyes and nose; even their ears were of the same shape and size. Tilting his head Aizen stopped on the other side of the bed from Shiro, his usually guarded eyes regarding him with the fondness of a teacher for a favour pupil.

Shiro had been wild and so grievously misunderstood when Aizen had met him six years ago. He was eighteen at the time and he had foolishly attacked Aizen when he had found the boy slumped against his car, eight or so of Aizen's men scattered bloody around his feet. It was the first and last time Shiro had ever raised a hand to him however instead of either killing him or subjecting him to some horror like he would have done two years before he had ordered the boy into the back seat of his car and slipped in beside him.

Shiro had radiated fear from his entire body, sporting some very harmful injuries from Aizen's brief but effective use of violence to subdue the raging albino. It had lasted for a long time even after Aizen had ever so casually offered him a job in his newly acquired company to which he had accepted for fear of his life.

After two and a half years Shiro had come to respect Aizen but he still feared him, it wasn't until Shiro had started a fight with Aaroniero, the ninth Espada, did his fear begin to vanish because instead of having him beaten to a pulp like was expected Aizen had gauged his strength and decided to name him as his second ranked Espada.

Understandably the albino was shocked beyond belief and had demanded to know why. That was the day Aizen had decided to let his guard down for one time only and had shocked and also terrified Shiro with his soft gaze, real affection showing in his eyes.

Aizen wasn't particularly sure why he was so fond of Shiro. Perhaps it was because in fundamental ways he reminded Aizen of himself when he was so very misunderstood by the Shinigami Corporation, the company he had worked for previously before obtaining Hueco Mundo Exports and turning it into the Las Noches Corporation.

Shaking his head Aizen dispelled the thoughts and glanced down at the previously nameless bartender, curiosity unveiled in his eyes. It would be interesting to see how the boy would react once he woke up.

Aizen smiled in an unusual bout of anticipation – it would be very interesting indeed.

Shiro felt like shit.

It wasn't surprising though. He had after all spent the last three days at his brother's bedside, only being able to sleep a handful of hours. But despite his exhaustion and irritability he didn't once leave Ichigo for more than two minutes, a fact that in turn irritated Szayel who found it rather difficult to tend to the orange haired man's injuries with his brother hovering behind him all the time.

At present Shiro found himself with his face in his arms, leaning against the side of Ichigo's mattress and a roaring headache bashing against his temples. Shiro hissed through his teeth as he sat up and held a hand against his throbbing head, cursing under his breath.

Shiro blinked the sleep blearily out of his eyes for a few moments before his golden gaze fell back on his silently slumbering brother. His orange hair was a mussed mess, even more so than it was usually, though thankfully it was no longer covered in dried blood and sticking together in an obscene fashion.

Shiro sighed again, willing yet dreading for his brother to finally wake up. Willing him to wake so he knew that he was okay but dreading it because he was likely to receive quite a bit of bodily harm from his brother the moment he set his eyes upon him. Shiro just hoped he was too incapacitated to do much, Ichigo may once have been considered weaker than Shiro by others but they didn't know what Shiro did.

When Ichigo was pissed or worried for his family he was an unstoppable force. Shiro knew this from experience. When they were younger Shiro had done something to upset his orange haired brother and had found himself flat on his back with the furious orange haired boy hovering over him and beating him to a pulp.

So yes when Ichigo was properly motivated you really, _really_ _DON'T_ want to fuck with him. Shiro still had several scars from that incident and he really wasn't looking to get anymore, the ones he already had were more than enough.

But despite his anxiety over his general good health he was worried. It had been three days since Ichigo was last conscious and despite knowing he was in for a beating Shiro frantically wished him to wake up.

"Come on King, stop fucking around and wake up already." Shiro growled down at his brother, the old nickname slipping unintentionally from his mouth but he didn't retract it, perhaps the use of his old and much hated nickname would irritate him into consciousness, not that Shiro really believed such a ridiculous thing.

There was still no answer or movement from the prone figure on the bed, only silence. The silence was then suddenly broken when Shiro's stomach suddenly decided to make its demand for food loud and clear in the deserted room.

"Che." Shiro scoffed and promptly ignored his protesting stomach and he succeeded in doing so for a full eight minutes and three seconds before he was irritated and hungry enough to quickly seek out something to eat before returning to his brother's bedside.

Grudgingly moving to stand Shiro suddenly froze halfway out of his chair when he heard a faint moan come from the still form on the bed. Shiro watched anxiously, holding his breath as he watched the once deathly still form twitch and begin to move.

Another louder groan was heard throughout the room. The sound seemed to knock Shiro out of his frozen state and then he was standing beside his brother, looking down at the familiar scowl on his brother's forehead as he began to shift around on the bed, obviously in the midst of waking.

Shiro had the sudden thought that he should probably vacate the area before he was hurt but he couldn't move from his brother's side. He had left him eight years ago and he regretted it so he was not about to leave him now no matter the consequences.

Eyelids began to flicker, a hand slowly found its way to a furrowed forehead and another groan was heard as Ichigo turned his head away from the harshness of the lights that had suddenly blared to life upon the entrance of the pink haired doctor – though he could hardly be called a doctor, he was a scientist after all – who all but froze on the spot upon seeing his previously slumbering charge blinking his eyes open to reveal weary brown iris's.

"Ichigo." Shiro murmured his brother's name as his eyes blinked open and came to regard Shiro's abdomen with a confused frown. Shiro was still holding his breathe when his brother's confused brown stare landed on his own anxious gold one.

The two brothers stared at one another, while Szayel watched with a raised eyebrow not interfering but deciding to watch this little spectacle play out, he was after all informed about Shiro deserting his family and knew that the young orange haired man had to be furious. Szayel was intrigued to see what happened.

"Hichigo." Ichigo's voice was quiet and distant as if he wasn't fully awake however Shiro didn't believe that for a second. Why? Because Ichigo had used his full name, he never used his full name except…

"HICHIGO!"

…when he was pissed off.

Shiro winced as Ichigo's suddenly very clear and loud voice assaulted his ears however closing his eyes even for the briefest of seconds wasn't a good idea. Shiro opened his eyes to be greeted with a foot heading straight for his face and being thoroughly unable to avoid it Shiro went flying backwards; his head snapped back and his feet disappeared from under him.

Damn Ichigo, even in such a state the bastard could still kick him as fucking hard as ever. That was the first thought that went through Shiro's mind as he swiftly caught himself on the nearby bench before he ruined his chance at escaping mostly unharmed by falling on his arse and shot back up a fierce glare on his face as he rubbed his cheek and growled at his brother.

"Dammit Ichigo!" Shiro yelled at his brother who was now in a sitting position glaring at him with a glare that rivalled even Byakuya Kuchiki's glare, it was so cold that Shiro felt a sharp pain in his chest but he didn't let it show on his face, he no longer had the ability to really express those kinds of emotions.

Shiro didn't get a reply to that, instead he found Ichigo getting to his feet ignoring his unsteadiness and begin to advance on Shiro.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" Shiro protested with a growl. "You're fucking injured you need to stay in bed." He was ignored. Ichigo kept approaching him with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

Shiro panicked.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Shiro had now begun to back away from the furious orange haired man, rightfully fearing for his health.

**Me: Hehe Shiro so got pwned**

**Shiro: That isn't fair, I'm not some goddamned wimp!**

**Me: Sure you are Shiro-kun at least when it comes to a pissed of Ichi**

**Shiro: I hate you**

**Me: Aw I love you too Shiro! *bear hugs Shiro so he chokes***

**Ichigo: *snorts* While they're busy don't for get to review**

**Me: Yes please do! *Shiro is passed out on the floor***

**MissSilverfox666**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Shiro: Took you long enough**

**Me: Can it Shiro I've already explained this once in another fic why I am so late updating**

**Shiro: Tell someone who cares**

**Me: *eye twitches* Aizen!**

**Aizen: *Sigh* Yes?**

**Me: You need to teach your lapdog some manners**

**Shiro: Get lost woman**

**Aizen: Shiro *looking scary with a dark aura***

**Shiro: Gulp**

**Me: Hehe I so love being an author anyway I have chapter eight for you finally I really hope you enjoy!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~The Omen: Chapter Eight – Introductions~**

Grimmjow was in a foul mood as he stalked down the halls of Las Noches' headquarters, a fierce scowl on his face. The reason for his irritable mood was three steps behind him chirping happily about gods knows what, Grimmjow wasn't listening he just wanted to get away from the other before he decided to strangle him.

Luppi, Grimmjow's oh so annoying cousin seemed completely oblivious to Grimmjow's murderous intent as he skipped behind his older relative, happily telling the blue haired man about the latest clothes trends.

Grimmjow didn't give a shit and his fuse was stretched almost to his limit. He hated his cousin so very much and had Aizen not ordered him with that damn enigmatic smile of his to play nice Grimmjow would have strangled him long ago without any problems or nagging conscience.

As it was Grimmjow was seriously contemplating going against his bosses wishes when a door was suddenly forced off its hinges a pale body flying with the splintering wood to slam into the wall only a couple of metres before Grimmjow's still form.

Eyes wide Grimmjow and a now silent Luppi watched in shock as Shiro peals himself off the floor with an angry scowl and glared at someone in the room he just flew out of.

"Damnit you stupid strawberry! What the hell was that for!" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Shiro's outburst concluding that this 'stupid strawberry' was his brother after all Ichigo did mean strawberry but that implied it was the injured orange haired man that had just booted Shiro's ass through the door. That couldn't be right.

Grimmjow was proved wrong as said orange haired man stalked out of the room injuries forgotten and attempted to kick his brother for the third time in five minutes.

"I told you not to call me that you fucking hermaphrodite asshole!" Grimmjow snorted at the use of that rather big word and raised an eyebrow as Shiro dodged the kick sent to his head.

"Fuck you!" Shiro retorted with a scowl, "And what the fuck are you implying anyway?" Shiro was by no means a dumb individual and knew the meaning of the word thrown at him as an insult he was just unsure of what off branch meaning his brother was using to insult him.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Ichigo retorted throwing a punch that was sidestepped swiftly but Shiro was yet to retaliate to any of the attacks sent his way something Grimmjow found rather curious. Did that mean Shiro was concerned for his brother?

"Hey watch it ya lunatic!" Shiro screeched suddenly as he ducked under another kick.

No Shiro wasn't concerned per se he was…was that guilt? Grimmjow stared, he had known Shiro for several years now and they had become good friends but he had never known the albino man to be guilty.

"Ahh!" Grimmjow snapped out of his musing, blinking as he found Shiro pinned on his back with a fuming orange head atop him a fist pulled back to punch him right in the jaw. Shiro's hands wildly swinging to save his jaw some punishment.

It took about five seconds for Grimmjow to burst out into a fit of cackling laughter at the sight of the Second Espada looking so helpless in the wake of his bother's rage.

"Haha! Fuck Shiro you're such a wimp!" Grimmjow cackled, his outburst alerting the two wrestling on the floor to his presence and making Shiro scowl even more and glare up at his good for nothing college who he was contemplating on beating to a pulp later. Grimmjow was strong but Shiro was stronger still hence why he was second and Grimmjow only sixth.

"Go fuck yourself Grimmjow!" Shiro retorted, flipping the amused man the finger when he just laughed harder.

"Haha honestly the way you're getting you're ass handed to you makes me wonder just how this kid got his ass kidnapped in the first place!" Grimmjow commented with a grin.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Shiro shot back with a glare and taking the opportunity to reverse his position while his brother was distracted with glaring at Grimmjow for calling him 'kid'.

"Get the hell off me!" Ichigo growled and managed to get a knee into Shiro's stomach before he was pinned properly.

"Would you just calm the fuck down!" Shiro snapped in exasperation holding his brother down firmly, mirroring the scowl that always marred his brother's forehead.

"Why the fuck should I?" Ichigo yelled back and struggled harder still, making Shiro's job a lot harder. Shiro was about to snap back with a scathing retort but was cut off by a voice behind him.

"My isn't this an interesting situation." Shiro jerked at Gin's amused drawl, turning scowling golden eyes to the silver haired man who wasn't alone. However thanks to Gin's sudden interference Shiro found himself with two feet planted in his gut and flying into the wall behind him.

Ichigo was on his feet in a flash and ignoring those around him began to stalk towards his brother to thoroughly beat him to a pulp but his progress was stopped suddenly by a pair of strong arms firmly yet gently restraining him.

Ichigo immediately began to struggle against the grip but the arms across his shoulders and waist were too strong for him to break free. The hands gripping his arms didn't help matters either so instead Ichigo settled for wriggling and snarling at his captor who only chuckled quietly.

Ichigo momentarily paused in his incessant wriggling as warm breath ghosted across the back of his neck, lightly shifting the fine hairs making a shiver travel down his spine, one that didn't go unnoticed by the person holding him.

"Let me go damnit!" Ichigo growled and began to wriggle again with much more force.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Ichigo stopped dead at the smooth voice that seemed to float around him and caress him softly. He knew that voice. "At least not until you calm down. While I have no objection to your current course of action I need my second Espada to be fully functional until a matter is taken care of then you may do as you will."

Shiro growled low in his throat and glared up at Aizen who was currently –and thankfully- restraining his brother but had also basically offered him up as a punching bag to him. The nerve!

Ichigo was absolutely still, his body tensed, brown eyes widened in shock. Shiro frowned at his brother's odd behaviour before realizing Ichigo had met Aizen before so his brother was probably understandably shocked by the man's sudden and very unexpected reappearance in his life just after he was kidnapped.

"Let me go." Ichigo's voice was quiet as he spoke his request, his face had uncharacteristically become completely blank. Something Shiro found extremely odd, Ichigo was always someone who wore his heart on his sleeve and never bothered to hide what he was feeling, just what had brought this lack of emotion on?

A minute passed by silently after Ichigo voiced his request before Aizen complied and removed his hold from the orange haired man and took a step back waiting as the other slowly turned and met his gaze.

Ichigo stared at the man before him. It was the man he had met at the bar. His slicked back hair with a defiant strand hanging between dark chocolate eyes that seemed endless and yet impenetrable just as he remembered them. His eyes made his skin warm and his voice sent pleasant shivers down his spine but now was not the time to be admiring the man, he needed answers.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the first thing that came to his mind, it was also what he wanted to know above all else. He wanted to know the name of the dark eyed stranger he had met at work but he also needed to know something else. "Where am I?"

Aizen only smiled at the questions and while he expected those questions to come up he had expected many more to accompany them but _Ichigo_ had only asked two questions both relatively unrelated to what he should be asking such as 'what happened' and 'why was he targeted' but the boy only asked for Aizen's name and his location.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen," Aizen didn't know what he felt about the flash of recognition in amber brown eyes and decided to mull over it later. "And you are in the Hogyoku, headquarters of Las Noches."

Ichigo couldn't help it, he gaped at the man before him, not only did he suddenly reappear after he was kidnapped and apparently had a hand in getting him out of it he was Sosuke fucking Aizen the leader of the Las Noches corporation and former 5th Division Captain of Seireitei Industries not to mention a man not to be trifled with, he was dangerous. Yet Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to feel threatened by the man smiling calmly in front of him.

Just what the hell had he managed to get himself into? And what the hell was Shiro doing with a man accused of being a Mafia boss?

**And finished!**

**Grimmjow: Shiro you are such a wimp! *cackles***

**Shiro: Shut up damnit! *punches Grimmjow in nose***

**Me: Come on boys let's save the fighting for the fic**

**Grimmjow and Shiro: *Ignores author completely and begin to tear up the place***

**Me: Damnit will you take it outside!**

**Aizen: *sigh* Don't mind them**

**Ichigo: And don't forget to review!**

**Gin: Or I'll set Shinso on ya!**

**Me: O.o' did you just threaten my readers?**

**Gin: Yep!**

**Me: *Face palms* Don't take him seriously**

**MissSilverfox666**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone I'm finally back! **

**I am so so so so so so sooo sorry about the long wait I feel terrible X( Work has been stealing my time and inspiration but finally I have a day off and inspiration returns!**

**Hopefully the chapters will be updated more regularly now but please bare with me I will not have forgotten after all I love this story as much as you do! XD**

**Cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~The Omen: Chapter Nine – Friends United~ **

There was utter silence in the now rather…untidy for lack of a better term, hallway. Ichigo still gaped at Sosuke Aizen, the very well renowned accused Mafia boss who owns approximately thirty percent of the city and about five percent in every other major city of Japan.

Aizen gazed back calmly at Ichigo enigmatic smile never leaving his face but his mind was actually quite busy as he observed the orange haired man before him. Ichigo had gone through torture and yet here the man stood after beating quite a few bruises onto his brother's pale skin and now gaping at the knowledge of who Aizen was. Not to mention the boy still had broken bones.

Very interesting, Ichigo was so very calm about what he had gone through not even questioning it yet. Had it even occurred to him to question it? Aizen wasn't so sure, he woke up and saw Shiro and the amount of heartache he must have felt when his twin suddenly disappeared probably took over his thought process until nothing was left but pummelling his brother. The thought amused Aizen quite a lot.

Just behind and to the left of Aizen stood Gin Ichimaru calmly observing the several parties in the hallway, razor sharp smile in place and his eyes slitted but despite this he was the only one who saw what was about to happen bolt around the corner.

Just as Ichigo had regained enough of his senses to respond to the gorgeous and very dangerous man standing before him he was very rudely knocked out of his thoughts…literally.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

"Gah!" Ichigo let out a very undignified yelp as he was rather violently tackled to the floor by a blur that could belong to no one else but his over affectionate roommate Shinji Hirako.

"Damnit Shinji get off!" Ichigo protested loudly as he was basically strangled to death by a very worried blonde who was rambling incoherently as he choked the life out of Ichigo.

This didn't go on very long though before a very, very irate Nnoitra Gilga clutching the side of his face where a large red mark was rapidly turning into a bruise on his left cheek burst around the corner cursing.

"Hey you fucking bitch!" Curses flowed rapidly and loudly as Nnoitra unceremoniously grabbed Shinji by the scruff of the neck and proceeded to slam him into the wall preparing to punch him but Shinji for all his absurdity and goofiness easily slipped free of the tall man's grip so his fist hit the wall where his head had been only moments before.

Snickering at the curses Nnoitra gave as he yanked back his hand in pain Shinji stepped in very close to him, making the tall brunette blink at the large grin on Shinji's face before he was promptly kneed in the stomach making him double over and receive a painful foot to his face that sent him into the opposite wall.

"I told ya already stupid, don't get in my way." It was slightly unsettling for anyone when Shinji suddenly became serious, his face blank and his voice gaining a menacing undertone, especially when he was such a dork all the time…well that was Ichigo's opinion anyway.

"Ah…Shinji?" It was Ichigo who finally broke the silence and the deadly staring contest between the two men only to regret doing so a second later.

"Ichigo!" Snapping out of whatever mood he was in Shinji once again pounced on the poor Ichigo who was finally realizing his many injuries which included a broken left arm and several broken ribs.

"Gah! Let go, let go, let go!" Ichigo yelped, a hand in Shinji's face trying to push the blonde away and off of him but he wasn't being very successful and Shiro had the nerve to snicker at him the jerk!

Shiro was indeed finding his brother's predicament very amusing not to mention it kept his brother from thoroughly kicking his ass into the middle of next week.

"Ichigo I was soooo worried! What happened? Are you alright?" Shinji bombarded Ichigo with an endless array of questions finally pulling back and loosening his grip around his friend's neck which was beneficial to Ichigo's continual relative good health but not so much for Shinji's nose.

"OW!" Shinji exclaimed clutching his nose from his position flat on the floor where Ichigo's punch had left him but Shinji was promptly back up and matching glares with his best friend.

"What the hell was that for stupid?" Shinji demanded ignoring the blood that was flowing rather steadily down his face and onto the pristine white tiles of Sosuke Aizen's floor, not that Shinji had noticed the tall brunette looking at the pair with amused brown eyes.

In fact the only person other than Ichigo Shinji seemed to have notice was Nnoitra and that was only because he'd run into the man as he was leaving his room looking for Ichigo and got into an argument with the freakishly tall man hence the blossoming bruise on the man's cheek and the one sure to appear on his stomach.

"Screw you Shinji!" Ichigo hissed back clenching his right fist tighter where it was still suspended from punching Shinji. "In case you haven't noticed I've got a fucking broken arm and at least three broken ribs!"

"Eh?" Shinji's eyes widened in horror as he finally took in the bandages wrapped around Ichigo's bare torso and the cast around his left arm that was looking somewhat damaged, he had given Shiro quite a punch after all.

"Oh sorry Ichigo I guess I just got a little carried away." Shinji scratched the back of his head sheepishly with and equal sheepish grin.

"A little you call this a little!" Ichigo protested with a glare.

"I'm sorry! Jeez cool your boat will ya!" Shinji looked away and rolled his eyes, Ichigo was being so very dramatic. Turning back a thought struck him. "By the way Ichigo, where the hell are we?"

"We're in Hogyoku." Ichigo replied after a lengthy silence making Shinji's eyes go wide.

"Wait you mean we're in the home and base of the ultimate mafia boss Sosuke Aizen, the same Sosuke Aizen who leads Las Noches and owns haft the country?" Shinji questioned in disbelief.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a soft chuckle to his left. Shinji joined Ichigo in returning to his gaping of the man dressed in a pair of casual white slacks and a deep wine red shirt unbuttoned at his wrists to gently flair out around his hand.

"While owning half the city is a slight exaggeration the rest of your assessment is correct." Ichigo didn't know what made his heart race more the fact that the man didn't deny and practically admitted that he was a Mafia boss or was it those deep amused brown eyes that flicked to his own honey brown?

"Y…you're…" Shinji stuttered staring at Aizen with wide eyes, silent for several seconds before he suddenly burst into incomprehensible rambling, pointing from Aizen, to Ichigo and back again.

"Shut up will ya blondie!" Nnoitra had had enough of Shinji's babbling and hit him over the head to shut him up.

"Ack!" Shinji ended up sprawled face down on the ground with a laughing Grimmjow in the background. "Oi what the fuck asshole!" Shinji was on his feet in a matter of seconds, fists clenched as he glared up at Nnoitra who glared back.

"Maybe if you didn't ramble like a fucking bitch…" Nnoitra didn't get the rest of his insult out as a consequence of Shinji's lightening fast foot to his face, throwing him back several feet down the hall heading straight for Gin who casually stepped to the side and leaned against the wall while the tall man hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ha! You suck Nnoitra!" Grimmjow roared in the background, doubled over and holding his stomach he was laughing that hard.

"Why don't you just shut up blueberry, this is none of your business!" Shinji snapped at the blue haired man who he had only just noticed while superstitiously glancing between the silver haired Gin, Luppi snickering beside Grimmjow at the 'blueberry' insult, Szayel who was in the broken doorway without much expression at all and lastly Aizen and the carbon copy of Ichigo.

In truth Shinji had noticed Shiro the second he was around the corner, that white hair and golden eyes shrouded in black hard to miss not to mention he looked exactly like his best friend.

Shinji's gaze returned to Nnoitra who was getting back up but was diverted by a snarling Grimmjow who planned to give Shinji a piece of his mind but he was interrupted before he could even open his mouth.

"My, my, it has certainly gotten lively around here hasn't it Sou-kun?" All men in the hall seemed to pause and as one turn their eyes towards the source of the voice which turned out to a face Ichigo knew very, very well.

**Hope you liked it and if you did please review it just makes my day!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here, hope you enjoy!**

**Silverfox**

**PS. I've decided to kick the OC I don't know what my sleep deprived mind was on when I wrote that please forgive me! It was horrible and I slapped myself for it. While I do like to have an OC in my stories having one here just doesn't suit the story so yes no OC.**

**~The Omen: Chapter Ten – Explanations~**

"K…Ki…Kisuke what the hell are you doing here!?" Ichigo stammered out pointing at his mentor with shock on his features.

"Ah well now that's simple I came to see how you were after getting yourself kidnapped like that why else right Sou-kun?" Kisuke said it so cheerfully like it wasn't completely and utterly weird for him to be standing there in all his green getup complete with hat, clogs and fan in Sosuke Aizen's hall and did he just call him Sou-kun?

"Must you refer to me like that Kisuke," Aizen sighed when Kisuke only grinned at him, his high school rival hadn't changed at all, not a single bit still speaking volumes with his eyes alone, if you could read what they said and Aizen had had lots of practise and easily read what the green clad man wanted.

"Very well but we shall discuss this in a more appropriate location." Aizen said and turned on his heel walking back down the hall, Gin falling into step beside him immediately, "I believe the Library will suffice, please follow me."

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo began to protest but blushed viciously when he found every pair of eyes on his person.

"Now, now don't worry Ichigo; we'll give you the answers you're looking for but I'm sure you'd rather be comfortable ne?" Kisuke spoke up into the slightly awkward silence winking at the orange haired man before his grey green eyes landed on the steadily retreating back of one Hichigo Kurosaki who was attempting to sneak out without being noticed by his former mentor but he should have known it was futile from the start.

"And where do you think you're going Hichigo!?" Kisuke almost sang it before he was suddenly down the hall and strangling Shiro with an arm around his head in a lock and dragging the protesting man all with a grin on his face.

"Let go you ass!" Shiro growled struggling against Kisuke's hold but despite these last six years under Aizen's tutelage hadn't made him strong enough yet to defeat his former mentor which was painfully apparent now as his curses were ignored and he was easily dragged down the hall after Aizen and Gin with Ichigo trudging at the rear glare fixed at the brother he still hadn't finished beating the crap out of but he was sore and limping so that would have to wait and he wanted answers. Shinji right beside him feeling more curious than ever.

Soon enough the five men were seated in Aizen's rather impressive library which had Ichigo almost drooling. Yeah he loved to read what of it? The silence in the room was tense and quite awkward, leaving Ichigo feeling smothered and Shiro felt caged, Shinji well Shinji was just Shinji.

Aizen and Kisuke however seemed perfectly at ease so perhaps it was just tension between the two brothers that made the room stifling despite its sheer size.

"Well now that we're all comfortable, why don't you explain things for Ichigo and Shinji?" Kisuke said deceptively cheerfully but there was a glare in his eyes that even Ichigo couldn't miss.

Ichigo glanced at the brunette who sat there serenely like he wasn't having daggers glared at him, in fact the man smiled and his eyes held amusement and…was that challenge? Ichigo wasn't sure but they were obviously well acquainted, first time he's hearing about it though which kind of irritated him.

"Since you insist," Aizen began his smile turning into a smirk, "I was in the neighbour hood and decided I would drop by your bar, a little shady but excellent quality much like yourself."

"Come now Aizen flattery won't get you out of this." Kisuke returned in a deadly playful manner. Ichigo, Shinji and Shiro had no idea someone could manage such a feat. Uneasiness was crawling down their spines as the two older men sent subtle jabs at each other.

"I never said that was a compliment." Aizen's smirk only grew wider and more…evil Ichigo thought before glancing at his teacher paling at the look he saw there, it wasn't nice, no not at all.

"Cut the crap Aizen." Kisuke demanded dropping all pretences. Aizen unfazed only raised an eyebrow and the two proceeded into a silent staring contest. Ichigo and Shiro were by now vehemently wishing they were somewhere, anywhere else. Shinji on the other hand was observing the two men with unveiled interest.

Then suddenly Aizen looked away and sighed, resting his chin in his left hand, head angled towards the large double doors that lead on an open balcony, making Ichigo wonder just how big this place was because he was at least three stories up and there were still stairs that went further.

"Some of my former subordinates, specifically three of Grimmjow's Fracción sided with Barragan." While this didn't explain much at all for Ichigo and Shinji it seemed to mean a lot to Kisuke and Shiro looked decidedly pissed for some reason…wait isn't Barragan the name of the former CEO of Aizen's company?

"They had been tailing me for weeks and it was no different when I entered your bar, I was about to leave when this silly boy of yours decided to be foolish and walk through that storm." Aizen said it so casually, amusement clear.

"Hey!" Ichigo said indignation colouring his cheeks along with embarrassment and a lot of something else when Aizen's amused eyes locked with his own.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Kisuke said with a blank look at Ichigo who was sitting somewhat stiffly beside him because of his injuries, his broken arm cradled in his lap his other hand fisted into the armrest, he was in pain but hopefully the medication supplied by Szayel before they left to the library would start to kick in soon.

"Shut up Kisuke!" Ichigo snapped, glowering at the smirk on the man's face.

"Okay, okay," Kisuke placated the glaring orange head before turning back to Aizen, "So what does that have to do with Ichigo being kidnapped and tortured?" His tone was sharp and Aizen honestly couldn't blame him for it.

"Apparently those fools misinterpreted my interaction with him and wanted to use him to blackmail me." Ichigo was utterly confused, what did he mean about misinterpreting?

While Ichigo was clueless Kisuke's eyes had narrowed dangerously at Aizen to which the man only rolled his eyes in a shocking gesture.

"Obviously their assumptions were incorrect however it remains to be my fault that they know where he lives and took advantage of that knowledge after I dropped him home." Aizen was looking out the window again and therefore didn't see the twitching of Ichigo's eyebrow Shiro did though and found it amusing. Ichigo had always hated it when people referred to him in such a manger especially in his company so he wasn't surprised when Ichigo cut off Kisuke's reply.

"I have a name damn it!" Aizen's gaze shifted to the scowling boy an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Oh? And that would be?" Ichigo scowled harder at Aizen.

"You know damn well what it is!" He retorted back, irritated by that damnable smirk, he just so wanted to wipe it off his face.

"I'm afraid I don't after all you have yet to introduce yourself." Kisuke didn't like it that Aizen was teasing and being so familiar with Ichigo but even he found it amusing when Ichigo blushed a deep shade of red and spluttered for a second.

"That's beside the point!" Ichigo managed after un-knotting his tongue.

"Really I always thought it was just good manners to give your name to someone who saved you." Aizen replied a wicked look entering his eyes. He couldn't seem to help it, riling this boy was rather amusing and that blush was utterly adorable.

"Aizen stop bothering him." Kisuke scolded the other man but he was snickering.

"Shut up Kisuke, you to Shiro!" Ichigo growled out, glaring at both men before returning his gaze to Aizen who was still smirking. Ignoring Shinji who was also snickering with the others.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and you better use it or I'm going to kick your ass."

**Ooh tension! Kisuke doesn't seem to like Aizen much does he? Or is he just being a woman? Who knows that man's so hard to figure out.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it, please review keeps my butterfly's of inspiration going.**

**Silverfox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven up finally again sorry for the lateness of my update I really suck at consistent updating but never fear I will still be working on my stories no matter how long it may take.**

**Enjoy**

**Silverfox **

**~The Omen: Chapter Eleven – Decision~**

There was a brief silence in the library as Aizen and Ichigo had a staring contest, a snickering Shiro and Shinji and an amused Kisuke watching as Ichigo, in all his damnable stubbornness didn't back down though it was obvious that meeting Aizen's gaze made him nervous.

"Well who am I to argue with that?" Aizen broke the silence, "Very well then _Ichigo…_" Ichigo felt a shiver make its way down his spine as his name left the other man's lips and fought the furious urge to blush.

Aizen's smirk got wider as he eyed the boy trying so hard not to blush but failing miserably. Ichigo was quite interesting, it wasn't often one had enough courage to speak that way to Aizen but never in his life had he met someone who did so while blushing so adorably.

Aizen was no fool, he had noticed the very first time he met Ichigo that the boy was attracted to him on the most primal level though he certainly did a good effort to hide it, if Aizen wasn't the man he was he may just have missed the brief widening of honey brown eyes.

Ichigo was interesting…and very easy on the eyes. Aizen paused as he processed that thought, he was fairly certain he was 'straight' but…looking at this delectable male in front of him he wasn't so sure. While he had dated women before none of them held his interest for long because they were either too submissive, after his money or far too bitchy and needy.

There was something about the fire this young man displayed that made Aizen take notice in more ways than one. Perhaps his lack of interest in a relationship with a woman was a hint that he 'swung the other way' as Gin would put it…and perhaps he would be right.

"Sou-kun?" Aizen blinked before frowning slightly at the nickname but wiped it off in preference to rasing an eyebrow at Kisuke who was looking at him with smirking grey green eyes and a matching grin, "You spaced out for a minute there."

"I did not 'space out'" Aizen replied barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, one minute Kisuke acted like he hated him and the next he was teasing him like he was an old friend…well perhaps they were but that is beside the point. "I was merely contemplating a certain matter."

"Oh and what was it you were 'contemplating'?" Kisuke asked hiding his grin behind that fan he always seemed to materialize out of no where his eyes going a bit more wicked as if the man could read Aizen's thoughts. Now that was a disturbing thought, so Aizen pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Well foremost the safety of Ichigo and Shinji was it?" Aizen glanced at the other blonde present in the room and received a nod in confirmation before Aizen returned his gaze to Kisuke knowing the man won't like what he was about to propose. "I believe it would be best if they were to stay here for the time being until we can neutralise any threat that might be sent their way."

Kisuke eyed Aizen wearily his eyes reflecting some uncertainty but Shiro had survived Aizen for six years so it shouldn't be that hard for Ichigo and Shinji to hang around until all this blew over. Aizen raised an eyebrow at Kisuke, the man normally would be against this saying he could look after them instead, it was just his competitive nature but it appears he cared for the two men far too much to chance them being hurt again just because of his stubborn pride.

"What do you mean stay here?" It was Ichigo who broke the brief silence a heavy frown on his face. Kisuke recognised that look, Ichigo never liked to be coddled and would certainly be against the idea of being forced into the equivalent of house arrest.

"Ichigo before you get all indignant try using your head first." Kisuke's voice was firm rather than his usual jovial tone and his eyes were hard as he met Ichigo's defiant gaze.

"But-" he was cut off.

"No buts Ichigo, do you really think you could be of much use in your condition? You wouldn't last five minutes like this and you certainly wouldn't be able to help Shinji either. If it was only thugs like those who took you it would be fine to send you home but the next people they send after you are much smarter and trained killers." Kisuke's words struck hard but Ichigo only glared defiantly.

"And besides you'll get to beat the hell out of Shiro as much as you want this way!" Kisuke decided to change his tune when Ichigo only continued to glare.

"Oi! Shut up asshole!" Shiro yelled in indignation, "I never agreed to be a fucking punching bag!" Ichigo turned and eyed his brother who only glared back. "Besides once he's healed I won't be so inclined to hold back." It was a warning of retaliation once Ichigo was well and Ichigo couldn't wait until he was in better condition if staying in this place allowed him the chance to pay his brother back for walking out on them he'd do it.

"Fine I'll stay but I won't be ordered around." Ichigo pointedly looked at Aizen ignoring the flutter in his stomach as he met the amused brown eyes watching him, scowling in defiance and almost losing his hard expression when the man smirked.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing." Aizen was amused by Ichigo's defiance while it was true Aizen never thought to order the boy around although… "However there are a few rules that you must abide."

Ichigo stiffened at that, "What rules?" Ichigo almost growled the words.

"Just a couple of things to protect the company's confidentiality right Aizen taichou?" Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden voice that came from the corner of the room, aside from Aizen of course, he had known the second Gin had disappeared and when he had reappeared.

"Jeez when the hell did you get here?" Shiro's voice was exasperated, he hated it when the man snuck up on him like that, hell he didn't even notice when the man left, he could have sworn he was right behind Aizen when they entered the library but thinking carefully back he hadn't seen the man since the discussion began.

"Oh about ten minutes ago." Gin replied casually strolling towards them, his grin widening at the uneasy look reflected on the faces of those present aside from his boss.

"Gin." Aizen nodded his head to his second who now stood not far behind Shiro's chair, "What news?"

"They're back and it was a success, they shouldn't be bothering us for a little while." Gin replied hands tucked into the sleeves of the long white coat he wore over his suit. It honestly should have looked ridiculous but he somehow managed to pull it off.

"Good." It was all Aizen said before returning his attention to Ichigo. "Now as I said there are some rules that you need to follow the first being you cannot leave this building without an escort this is because all of my men know who to look out for and will be able to act appropriately should you encounter them."

"The second is you are prohibited to enter the floors forty eight to fifty, they are our business floors and hold information that is not open to anyone but employees, those are the only two rules I require you to follow is that acceptable?"

Ichigo continued to scowl but looked away as he thought. They weren't unreasonable rules obviously they had valuable information on the top three floors and it was understandable that they wouldn't want an outsider going there. The babysitter was going to be annoying but he could live with it, the man was right after all, he didn't know who to watch out for.

"Fine, as long as we're not bothered or ordered around we'll stick to your rules." Ichigo said after a few minutes of silence meeting Aizen's gaze once again.

**So how do you like it so far with Aizen's beginning revelations? Not may write Aizen as being uncertain but I thought it would suit the story so don't hate me if Aizen is a bit or a lot OOC please.**

**Love**

**Silverfox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I know this is really late in the coming but please bare with me, my brother has control of the internet so he can take it away at any time he pleases the asshole.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter twelve! Please let me know what you think.**

**Love**

**Silver**

**~The Omen: Chapter Twelve – Hogyoku~**

"Say Ichigo?" Shinji questioned into the silent room, lying on the large bed with his head hanging off the side as he watched his friend furiously pace a trail into the carpet.

"What?" Ichigo asked not pausing in his pacing. It had been three days since Ichigo woke up and he was already agitated and jumpy. He never did like to be stuck in one place for too long, it always made him nervous and it was just that much worse with precisely who they were currently staying with.

Ichigo did not see Aizen all that often, he still had a business to run after all but whenever they did cross paths Ichigo's heart would always beat painfully loud and fast, making Ichigo wonder how the imposing brunette didn't hear it.

"Don'tcha think it's about time you stopped giving your brother the silent treatment?" Shinji's question not only pausing Ichigo's incessant pacing but made him turn around and direct a fierce glare on his friend.

"No I don't." Ichigo growled out, fists clenched.

"Oh come on stop being such a woman already!" Shinji said exasperated, ignoring the look of death sent his way, "It's abundantly clear he regrets the distance between you, hell he came to save your ass after you got kidnapped, I'm pretty sure that means he cares."

"So? He should have thought of that before disappearing without a trace for all we knew he could have ended up dead in a ditch somewhere!" Ichigo retorted angrily turning away from the flat look Shinji was giving him.

"You really think it was his intention to worry you like that?" Shinji's voice was far too serious for Ichigo's liking, whenever Shinji was really serious he always made perfect sense but Ichigo wanted to hold his grudge a bit longer, at least to keep his mind off being essentially under house arrest.

"No but that doesn't change anything!" Ichigo ground out earning himself an eye roll from his best friend.

"You need to grow up Ichigo, Shiro certainly has." Ichigo spun around ready to voice his indignation but Shinji continued before he could open his mouth. "I don't know what happened or why he left but it's clear to me that he wanted to come back but knew you'd all be less than hospitable about it. It's better to just disappear than to be hated by the ones you love most."

Ichigo blinked at his friend; that sounded far too much like Shinji had experienced it first hand.

"Trust me Ichigo, if you don't forgive him now you may never get the chance to clear things up with him." Ichigo was silent. There was definitely something Shinji wasn't saying but the look in his eyes spoke of experience.

"I know." Ichigo sighed out after several minutes of silence. "It's just hard, I missed him so much Shinji, he was always there with me, to back me up and pick me up when I fell, we were never apart so when he left it felt like a part of me was gone as well."

"You know if you forgive him you'll get that piece back." Shinji stated quietly.

"Yeah I know." They fell into a comfortable silence well until Shinji decided to destroy the mellow mood with his ridiculousness.

"Gah enough of this sappy shit, I can feel myself becoming more female by the second!" Ichigo deadpanned at Shinji's sudden exclamation, wondering for the thousandth time why the hell he was friends with the lunatic. "Get your ass outta here Ichigo and make up with your brother before I suddenly sprout a pair of tits!"

"Wha…Shinji!" Ichigo spluttered as he was forcefully pushed from the room and into the hall turning around only to find the door shut in his face.

"Don't come back until you've kissed and made up!" Shinji called through the door, ignoring Ichigo's pounding on the door and demands to be let in.

"Damn you Shinji." Ichigo sighed after ten minutes with no progress; the bastard probably has his ipod on to shut him out, asshole. Shrugging Ichigo decided he might as well do something productive and finally bridge the gap between him and his brother.

Resolved to his task Ichigo walked down the hall and towards one of the many elevators around the building deciding he'd try Shiro's room which was a floor above where Ichigo and Shinji were currently staying. Hogyoku was a strange building, it could house parties, banquettes, business meetings, restaurants, shops, living quarters and work offices in the same building, hell the place even had a gym and indoor swimming pool.

Scratching absently underneath the cast on his left arm, which he had managed to dislodge when he attacked Shiro earlier, he really didn't realise he had a broken arm and at least three broken ribs until Shinji had tackled him, making all his pain known, including the still healing cuts and burns all over his torso.

Thankfully though the cuts and burns weren't severe enough to leave permeant scars, or so that pink haired guy said, Szayel was it? Regardless it was nice to know he wouldn't have to put up with so many scars sure he's not a woman or overly vain but he could still be concerned about how he looked surely?

Ichigo shook off the thoughts when the elevator pinged open revealing yet another white hallway. Seriously where these people allergic to colour? Honestly Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if he walked right past Shiro without even noticing, he was pretty much the exact same shade of white as the walls.

With that thought came a heavy sigh; Ichigo had missed Shiro so much, he felt so betrayed when he left hell he doesn't even know _why_ Shiro left in the first place, he was in bed at the time and only heard loud yelling downstairs. His father and Shiro were in a fight about something that's all he knew, he was sick at the time so hadn't the energy to stay awake long enough to comprehend what was being said and then the next morning Shiro was just gone.

Giving another sigh Ichigo stopped before Shiro's room only hesitating a moment before knocking on the door twice. Silence met him, making him frown about to knock again when a voice suddenly sounded from behind him making him jump ten feet in the air.

"If you're looking for Shiro he's in the pool." Ichigo turned around sharply to find the silver haired grinning man who had introduced himself as Gin Ichimaru leaning against the wall said grin comfortably stretched across his face.

"Jesus!" Ichigo breathed out in an aggravated sigh, "Can you at least make some kind of damn noise instead of scaring me half to death?" Ichigo demanded only receiving a mischievous smirk in return.

"Oh but it's much more fun to watch you jump." Gin replied not the least bit repentant. Gin had quickly discovered it was just as fun to tease the orange haired twin as it was the pale one.

"It's a wonder Shiro hasn't strangled you yet!" Ichigo exclaimed in exasperation glaring at the man who only grinned wider.

"Oh he's tried plenty of times," Gin said with a casual shrug before adorning a devilish grin that man Ichigo shiver in fear for his twin, "He has never succeeded in so much as misplacing a hair on my head yet."

"Seriously?" Ichigo forgot his uneasiness about that grin to gape at the man before him, "Sure I know Shiro isn't the best but he's no push over."

"Well we can agree on that," Gin replied his normal smile back as he pushed off the wall turning away from the orange haired man looking at him over his shoulder, "However I'm not the second in command for nothing."

With that the man disappeared around the corner with a casual wave over his shoulder leaving Ichigo to stare after him. There is something about that guy that makes Ichigo wary and he's pretty sure it's that aura of danger that lurks around the man constantly, like a snake coiled and ready to strike.

Then again he got a similar feeling with pretty much everyone in this place…even Shiro only they were on different levels and felt different and then there was Aizen. Just thinking about the man made him shiver, the aura of danger, possession and confidence stronger than any others the only one coming close was Gin Ichimaru.

Shaking off the unsettling thoughts Ichigo decided to forget about those feelings after all he was a stranger to them so they wouldn't open up to him enough for him to be able to see past that aura of danger. Deciding to just let it be Ichigo set off in the direction of the pool to find his brother.

**So what did you think? Shinji's a real idiot isn't he XD And Ichigo is so much fun to tease.**

**Please review**

**Love**

**Silver**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally Chapter Thirteen out! I apologise yet again for the long wait.**

**Also it has occurred to me I haven't done a disclaimer yet so – I do not own bleach and make no profit from this story**

**Done and dusted**

**Love**

**Silverfox**

**~The Omen: Chapter Thirteen – Forgiveness~**

It was another fifteen minutes before Ichigo managed to locate the pool, having been an idiot once again and not thought to asked the questionable silver haired man where said pool was before letting him disappear into the shadows where he seemed to lurk most of his time away.

Shaking his head in exasperation and mentally noting to demand a map the next time he stumbled across Aizen. Scowling at the blush the mere thought of the man caused Ichigo promptly dismissed the idea, deciding he'd make do with his own devices.

Ichigo was nothing if not stubborn, a trait shared with his twin who was the whole cause for his fifteen minutes of being lost. Seriously debating just returning to his room he kicked that idea out to, Shinji wasn't going to let him back in until he had made up with Shiro, so with a large sigh Ichigo finally entered the gym.

The ceil was very high and the space wide and open, just what you would expect of a gym; it was even equipped with every machine used for all kinds of exercise and it was at the back, through a large set of double doors that Ichigo found the pool and indeed his brother was doing a marvellous job of thrashing even the fastest freestyle swimmer's record for the most laps done in five minutes.

That was something Shiro always had over Ichigo, speed. He was faster, though not stronger and had a unique kind of acrobatic way of fighting. Ichigo would never admit it aloud but Shiro was a better fighter than him by far. Sure Ichigo had beaten him in a fight before but that was many years earlier and even then only by the skin of his teeth.

Ichigo sighed sadly. Shiro was no longer that evilly grinning boy with a prank in mind for everyone he knew and didn't know. Shiro was grown up and a lethal fighter from what he can gather and the only reason he had even managed to lay a finger on his brother when he first woke was because he felt guilty for leaving them all those years ago.

It was tine Ichigo put the past behind him and finally forgive his brother. So with that in mind Ichigo picked up the nearest available object – which happened to be his brother's left shoe – and threw it at his head, satisfied when he hit his mark, making Shiro yelp with a start closely followed by many explanatives.

"What the f…!-" Curse still on his tongue Shiro stared at his brother standing at the edge of the pool with a familiar and long missed cheekily innocent smile as Ichigo steadily held his gaze, amusement and a little uncertainty in his expressive brown eyes.

"Ichigo what?" Shiro wasn't entirely sure what to say to his brother so it resulted in that inarticulate question. Any uneasiness Shiro may have felt disappeared when Ichigo merely smiled at him and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before say exactly what he never thought he would.

"Well yeah I guess I've been overreacting lately," Here Ichigo grinned while giving Shiro a look that clearly said 'you're an asshole but I still love you'. "I still don't entirely forgive you for disappearing without a trace but I will no longer curse your existence to hell."

"Is that so?" Shiro asked after minute of gaping at his brother who nodded resolutely, "Care to give me a hand out of here?" To a stranger that would have sounded like an innocent question but to those who knew Ichigo's albino brother would have known to tell the ass to get lost but Ichigo being Ichigo walked closer to the edge of the pool and offered a hand down to Shiro.

He really shouldn't have.

As soon as Shiro's hand clasped onto Ichigo's the orange haired twin immediately saw his mistake but realisation did not prevent his brother from yanking him head first into the pool, fully clothed. Ichigo broke the surface of the water and spluttered while Shiro was already at the other end of the pool cackling madly.

"Shiro!" Ichigo bellowed and swiftly made his way to the still laughing Shiro. New abilities be damned, Ichigo was going to thoroughly kick his ass! "You're dead!" And with that the enraged Ichigo promptly dunked Shiro's head under the water before he could regain enough hold of himself to dart out of Ichigo's reach.

Grinning wickedly as he held his brother down underneath the water Ichigo wasn't prepared for the bastard to dive out from under his hand and yank his ankle, submerging him once more in chlorinated water.

There the pair proceeded to wrestle each one trying to get the upper hand. In the end they ran out of breath and had to return to the surface, gasping in many deep breaths of air before gazing at one another and promptly began to laugh hysterically.

It was official. The brothers had finally made up, no more tense arguments in the hallways – which often lead to physical violence if there wasn't someone around to keep the pair in check, that usually turned out to be the man know as Kaname Tousen a real stuck up tightass in Ichigo's opinion, Shiro readily agreed but either way he was Aizen's third in command therefore Shiro had an obligation to obey because he was his superior while Ichigo was obligated to obey out of respect and thanks to the man who initiated his rescue from his captors.

After the laughter died down Shiro and Ichigo simply float in the water and reminisced about the past. Shiro finally coming clean about why he had left and why he didn't return which lead to how Shiro ended up working for Aizen.

Ichigo was saddened but understood why Shiro left and could even grudgingly understand how he felt it to be impossible to return home, didn't mean Ichigo agreed with it though. Amazed was the reaction to Shiro's tale of taking on the head of Las Noches and escaping with mere bruises and a job offer.

"Wow that's some story Shiro." Ichigo said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah no kidding, even though it happened to me I can still find myself not believing it." Shiro replied in a somewhat wistful manner. "And what about you and the others, what's happened since I disappeared off the face of the earth?"

"Other than a whole lot of devastation and anger," Here Shiro winced but remained silent, "Dad still runs the clinic, Karin is still such a tomboy and is now playing professional soccer for most of the year. Yuzu looks more like mum than ever and has opened up a pastry shop with Orihime, you remember her?"

Shiro frowned for a minute before the image of a young girl with hair almost as orange as Ichigo's, tears streaming down her cheeks as she mourned the loss of her brother, then it shifted to an older version, the girl had now filled out into more voluptuous curves and had such a dazzling smile that it lit up the room.

"Yeah I remember her, how is she?" Shiro asked, genuinely interested, the girl had been a friend of his after all.

"She's great always cheerful and…" Here Ichigo paused, making Shiro look over to spy a green tinge to his skin, "Thankfully no longer such a horrible cook." At the mention of the woman's cooking Shiro also took on a greenish complexion remembering a time when Orihime had strapped them to a chair and forcefully fed them one of her insane dishes, paling at the memory.

"How did I ever forget that?" Shiro asked with a blank look on his face.

"Don't know but although she isn't so bad anymore she still has that creative side, thankfully toned down by Yuzu's influence." Neither twin could be any more glad about that, the concoctions Orihime had come up with were worthy of being top secret poisons for killing off terrorists.

Silence lingered in the room for several long minutes. Each twin lost in their own thoughts, until Shiro spoke up.

"Hey King, how's your injuries holding up?" That infernal nickname again, it made Ichigo smile, they were fine now and he didn't have it in him to be irritated by that name anymore.

"Alright I suppose but I really should stop aggravating it, speaking of which," Here Ichigo winced and rubbed at his mostly healed but now sore arm, "I think I'm in need for some painkillers before this gets any worse."

With that said and a slight chuckle from Shiro the brother's exited the pool and after drying off enough so they didn't drip water all over Aizen's pristine floor they made their way back to Ichigo's borrowed rooms where there would be a bottle of painkillers waiting for him.

That's if Shinji let him through the door of course.

**I really hope that was worth the wait, please tell me what you think.**

**Love**

**Silverfox**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry about the late update guys, work had been killing me lately but that is no excuse I know, I just hope you can still enjoy this chapter**

**Love**

**Silver**

**~The Omen: Chapter Fourteen – Idle Wanderings~**

Ichigo dearly wished he could burn his retinas to remove the image he had been subjected to not fifteen minutes ago. God that was something he had no desire to ever see!

Groaning aloud Ichigo ignored the snickers coming from beside him and continued to try, vainly, to remove the image of Shinji being thoroughly fucked through the mattress by the freakishly tall and rude man known as Nnoitra Gilga.

"Damnit I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo suddenly growled out the very last word coming out more as a whine of torment.

"What's wrong with him having a little fun?" Ichigo promptly glared at his leering brother.

"There is nothing wrong with it but he could at least have the decency to do it elsewhere!" Ichigo almost shouted hysterically only causing his brother to cackle at how much of a prude his little twin was.

"Oh get lost!" Ichigo growled and threw a punch at his brother's head. Shiro easily dodged the blow and still snickering began to walk in the opposite direction Ichigo was heading in.

"You are such a prude Ichigo but lucky for you I actually have business to attend to so you enjoy the few ridicule free hours gifted to you." Shiro wasn't a straight A student in high school for nothing. He knew his comment would provoke Ichigo into a violent response and so promptly vanished around the corner before his brother could get his hands on him, all the while cackling like mad.

"Asshole." Ichigo muttered, glaring at the corner his brother had disappeared beyond but a faint smile was on his lips, "You really haven't changed much have you? Grown up a little but still the same." And for that Ichigo was glad, he had dearly missed is brother and it was gratifying to know he hadn't changed.

So with that horrible image pushed into the back of his mind thanks to Shiro's teasing Ichigo was left to wander aimlessly with a peacefully blank mind. An hour later found Ichigo completely and utterly lost; he wasn't even sure what floor he was on, really the place bloody huge!

After staring down the same hall for the past fifteen minutes Ichigo decided to give into his curiosity and decided to find out where those three doors led; there was two on the right and one on the left, the doors all looked the same. The same deep mahogany wood, not hinting at what could be behind them.

Ichigo was by nature a very curious person, though not many people knew that about him because he hid it well but this was way too much for him to just dismiss so with caution Ichigo slowly moved down the hall to the first door on the right. Carefully looking left and right to make sure no one was around Ichigo slowly eased the door open, not all that surprised that it made no sound at all.

Casting another cautious glance down the hall Ichigo turned back and peered into the room. What he saw made his eyes widen and a gasp to escape. Within the room was shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books this was even bigger than the library Ichigo had spent plenty of time in over the days he'd been there.

Ichigo stared in awe at the dark mahogany sleeves not even noticing as his arm itched under the plaster. It was like Ichigo had died and gone to Heaven; if there was one thing Ichigo absolutely loved it was books and this obviously private library had more books than he could ever remember seeing in the same room.

Completely disregarding the moral of privacy Ichigo entered the room, the door silently closing behind him. Turning in a circle Ichigo marvelled and mentally debated where to start looking for something to read - he was lost anyway, he might as well just stay in one spot until he was found and what better place for him than a library?

Pushing awe aside Ichigo moved further into the room and began to peruse the shelves, searching for something interesting to read. About five minutes later found Ichigo gingerly holding a very old and very well taken care off copy of Shakespeare's entire works.

It was a beautiful book and it was also his favourite of all time. With a smile rarely seen Ichigo cast his eyes around the library catching sight of a cosy leather couch hiding behind another bookshelf. Making his way over to the couch Ichigo settled himself comfortably down to read, not to surface for quite a while.

Sosuke Aizen took great pride in his extensive collection of books, from mythical to crime to science to war, he had several books on every genre, there was even a entire bookshelf dedicated to children's books. Sosuke Aizen just love literature.

So it was with quite some surprise that he had been informed of Ichigo's frequent visits to his second library, he liked to refer to it as his public library. It was with even greater amount of surprise to find said orange haired man poking his head into his private library on the top floor of Hogyoku.

Now if one were to recall levels forty eight to fifty were out of bounds to their two guests however Aizen couldn't seem to muster up the irritation he should have felt, well that's a lie, he did feel it it's just that said irritation vanished upon seeing Ichigo's awed expression. So Aizen decided to watch him.

It was another surprise to see him pick up his complete works of Shakespeare, it was not often a book favoured by those of the current generation. Aizen watched how Ichigo handled the book so very gently like it was the most precious treasure in the world.

As Ichigo settled down to read Aizen found himself amused that he was so engrossed in wonder that he didn't realise he wasn't alone. He had walked right by Aizen's chair and didn't even blink, completely oblivious of deep brown eyes watching his every movement and continuing to watch him read.

It was strangely soothing to watch the orange haired man read; the way his eyes moved along the page, engrossed in every word and in some instances he even mouthed the lines, like he had read the book enough times to memorize it. Aizen himself had accomplished that feat and was able to keep up with the story as he watched those enticing lips move soundlessly.

Somewhere during his observations of his guest Aizen idly thought Gin would never let him live this down if he found out about it. Mindless staring was never a pastime Sosuke Aizen indulged in but it appeared that this intriguing man was going to change that.

Before either man knew it a full fifteen minutes ticked by, the clock tolling loudly informing the startled Ichigo and the now more alert Aizen that it was four o'clock. Ichigo who had jumped at the sound looked around frantically for the source, finding the grandfather clock situated next to a previously unnoticed fireplace but that didn't keep his attention for long.

Aizen watched with amusement as Ichigo's eyes widened in utter shock; it seems those beautiful brown eyes had finally noticed him. For a few seconds Ichigo was completely silent accomplishing a great impersonation of a gapping fish before his mouth shut with a snap and a hint of alarm shot through those eyes, now Aizen didn't want that now did he.

"I…I'm sorry I…I didn't realize I…" Ichigo was interrupted by a quiet but deep chuckle as the older man stood from his seated position, amused chocolate brown eyes locking with amber.

"Don't concern yourself _Ichigo_." Aizen purposely put a subtle emphasis on Ichigo's name and by the sudden flush in his cheeks he hadn't missed it; this made the corner of Aizen's mouth tilt upwards in a small gesture that was neither a smirk nor an honest smile but it was warmer than anything Ichigo had seen from this man before.

"While I am curious as to how you found your way up here, I do not mind sharing my personal library with someone who can appreciate it as I do." The man really was irresistible with that blush darkening and spreading to the tips of his ears and that adorable uncertain shyness reflecting in expressive eyes.

"I really didn't mean to intrude." Ichigo managed to get out without stuttering much to his satisfaction but mortification quickly squashed that feeling out. How had he just waltzed on in here without noticing Sosuke Aizen, the man who was sex on legs, sitting not three metres from him!

"That is quite alright, however," Ichigo looked up sharply at the however, worried he had done something wrong, "Do you realise you are on the fiftieth level of Hogyoku?" Ichigo's expression quickly turned into one of horror.

"I swear I didn't realise I…" Ichigo's frantic explanation was cut off abruptly by the sudden appearance of a slim calloused finger lying lightly against his lips. Ichigo's swore his eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the amused eyes that were suddenly far to close for comfort.

"Calm down," Aizen no longer hid the amusement in his tone, Ichigo was just too fun to unnerve, "I do not believe you purposely went snooping around," Ichigo's blush deepened if that were even possible at the word 'snooping' such was his embarrassment at being caught doing just that Ichigo almost missed Aizen's next words.

"I'm sorry what?" Ichigo asked now that the finger had removed itself from his lips.

"I said you are welcome to come here if you so desire, however you must take elevator 5, it will lead you directly to the hall outside, I'll arrange a card for you to allow you access to it." Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this man, the man with more money that god and a fearsome reputation to accompany it really allowing him access to his private library.

"Oh and Ichigo," Ichigo startled out of his thoughts not even realising the man had moved away from him and now stood by the door looking over his should with a look that couldn't possibly be deviousness, "In case you were wondering the second door on the right leads to my personal quarters, the first belongs to Gin."

So leaving Ichigo blushing madly to contemplate that piece of information Aizen exited the room, a playful smirk upon his lips. Let him think of that what he will either way Aizen would find out just how curious Ichigo was and how far he would go to satisfy that curiosity.

**Opinions? I'd like to know if I am moving too fast or two slow and if I'm progressing the characters well, please tell me what you think it all helps**

**Love**

**Silver**


End file.
